Vices
by andsowasi
Summary: Rose and the Doctor make a bet. He makes fun of humans for having vices. Rose thinks he would have them too, if given the chance. The bet is simple: One year in a foreign country. No time travel. No cheating. Simple life. But the Doctor has secrets. Deep dark secrets that will make this more challenging than Rose can imagine. Will turn dark. Addictions/Self harm mentioned. Rose/Ten
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I am an American. No offense to other Americans. I just talked us down to thicken the plot. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

The door to the TARDIS burst open, and Rose Tyler was showered with rain as the Doctor hurried in. He had a large, greasy take-away bag in his hands and was glaring directly at her. She didn't notice; her eyes were locked on the heavenly-smelling bag the Doctor was holding. She reached for it and he held it out of reach.

"Ah ah. What do we say?" He teased.

"We say 'I'm hungry and I want my chips," she growled playfully.

"No, Miss Tyler. Proper young ladies say 'please."

She managed to snatch the bag and dove it, moaning with pleasure as she munched on the golden chips. He watched her and shook his head.

"I don't know why you all are so hooked on those things. It's simply potato fried in enough grease to drown you."

She swallowed and spoke. "It's a human thing. I suppose aliens don't have any vices."

He was momentarily startled by the statement but hid it with a teasing smile.

"That's right. Us aliens are perfect beings. Unless you count the millions of races bent on world domination. I guess that could be considered a vice."

She laughed and continued eating. He always made her laugh with that wonderful, biting wit.

He strode over to the controls and started pressing buttons that Rose knew had absolutely no function. She honestly believed that he put them there simply to make himself look clever when he had nothing else to do. She jumped when he began speaking out of the blue.

"You know, you apes do have a lot of vices." He contemplated this a moment before continuing. "You lot, so consumed with telly and music. Oh, and food. Don't forget food. I don't know how you've evolved this far." He smiled to let her know he was teasing, but it still bothered her all the same.

Her temper flared up. "Like you could do any better under the circumstances! We are fed all of those things every day. Music plays everywhere. Tellys are in every restaurant. If you were surrounded by all of it, you would be just as fascinated as we are!"

He laughed a genuine, hearty laugh. "Not likely, Rose. I have self control!"

"Self control?! Oh really?! What about bananas?"

"Bananas are a super food! It can't be a vice if it's a super food!"

"Sure, sure." She was quiet for a moment, knowing he had won that particular round.

"Are you feeling lucky, Doctor?"

"How do you mean?" He cocked his head slightly and stared at her, waiting for the explanation.

"It's quite simple, Clever Man. If you're so sure that you could resist the temptations 'us apes' face every day, prove it." She wore a satisfied grin, the tip of her tongue just poking through her teeth.

"How would I prove that?" Not that he would ever admit it to Rose, but he wasn't entirely sure he liked where this was headed.

"What I propose is this: One year on Earth. We rent a flat, get normal jobs, and live the normal Earth life. If you can resist all the temptations and come out completely unscathed, you can have anything you want."

He only had to think a moment before his eyes lit up. He knew exactly what he wanted.

"If I win, I want you to make Jackie promise not to hit me for an entire year."

Rose giggled. "Deal."

They shook hands and were quiet a moment before the Doctor spoke.

"We should settle in another country. Somewhere out of our element where I won't be tempted."

"Where did you have in mind, Doctor?"

He tried to think of the least pleasurable place he could. Quickly, he spun around to face the main computer and did a little research. He needed a place that was cramped and unhappy. Somewhere Rose would be miserable and call off this ridiculous bet early. A grin crept slowly across his face. Perfect.

"America. The Capitol. Washington D.C."

The distaste on her face was not even remotely hidden.

"America?"

"Yes, yes, America!" He widened his grin and spoke excitedly. "Don't you want an adventure, Rose? New people to meet, new places to see!"

"Um, America. Yeah! Let's go for it!" She threw fake enthusiasm right back at him, but he saw through it. Oh, delicious. She was going to hate it! Serves her right.

"Now, let's talk about a flat. How will we secure one? Or, I believe Americans call them apartments. How quaint."

"I have some money saved," Rose began slowly, "and it would probably be enough to get us though the first few months. It's about two thousand pounds."

His eyes widened slightly. "Are you sure you want to do that, Rose?"

She grinned. "For the chance to say 'I told you so' to the Oncoming Storm? Absolutely."

He rubbed his hands together. "Perfect! I will figure out our work visas and secure an apartment."

"How will you handle the work visas?"

He waved a hand impatiently. "Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey." He then turned to the console and began rapidly typing. "You should start packing. I want this started as soon as possible."

She hurried along to her room and pulled her ratty, red duffel bag out of the closet. As she piled her clothes into it, she began to doubt herself. What if the Doctor could actually do this? He sure seemed confident. 'No,' she thought, 'there was no way.'

It didn't take long for him to find an apartment for them. With the help of his faithful TARDIS, he had wonderful references and a great employment record. His only moment of hesitation was when the landlord asked if Rose was his wife. He managed the word "fiancé" and that seemed to go over well. The apartment was theirs!

'That will show Rose,' he thought.

The night before their departure to Washington, they both lay awake in their beds. Rose was thinking about America. She wasn't excited. She had heard nasty rumors about Americans. Fat, lazy, vicious. Ah well, maybe she would be pleasantly surprised.

The Doctor lay awake for two reasons. The first being his superior Time Lord biology and his very small need for the sleep. The second was worry, plain and simple. He had a dark past that Rose knew nothing about. No one knew, really. Well, he supposed the hospital in New New York still had records, but it had been so long he doubted anyone could recall his stay with them. He could be careful this time. He would do it right.

In the dark, he shook his head. Who was he kidding?

Like it? Comment! It will give me strength to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

The both rose early the next day, after a long and sleepless night. The Doctor put on a smile as he strode down the long hallway to the control room. In all honesty, he was quite apprehensive, but there was no way he would let Rose see that. A whole year of Jackie not slapping him was at stake. Nothing was going to ruin this for him.

Rose grumbled her way down the hallway. She cursed the early hour, the cold floor, and the heaviness of her duffel bag. As she neared the control room, she also put on a brilliant smile.

"Morning, Doctor," she called as she entered.

He spun around. "Good morning! Are you ready?"

She nodded.

"Good, good. Now, I'm going to park us near the apartment, in an alley. Then I'm going to lock up the doors so no one, including us, can get in. I hope you've packed everything you need for the next year."

The TARDIS groaned and threw them to the floor as she exited the Vortex and landed heavily.

"Here! Are you ready, Miss Tyler?" He grabbed a small, old-looking suitcase from behind the jump seat. She nodded and he opened the door. "Now remember, I'm John Smith. You're my fiancé. I kept your name the same. Easier to remember." He smiled and gestured for her to leave the TARDIS. "After you, love."

She wrinkled her nose at the endearment, but chose to stay silent as she walked through. He locked up and led her down the alley and onto the street. The landlord was leaning against the doorframe. He was a small man, barely over five feet tall. His dark hair was thinning and his clothes were just a little too big for him. He introduced himself as Ron Jenkins as he and the Doctor shook hands.

Rose was pleased with the apartment. It was a cozy, furnished, one bedroom right in the middle of the big city. The neighborhood wasn't the best, but their rental's charm made up for it. The Doctor had already promised that he would take the sofa so they wouldn't have to share a bed.

Once Mr. Jenkins had left, they both stood shyly looking at each other. Rose went to the small bedroom to unpack. As she was filling the dresser with her clothes, she heard the Doctor come to the door. She glanced up as he cleared his throat to speak.

"There's no food in the kitchen. We'll have to go shopping."

She went over and handed him a small wad of freshly exchanged American bills. "That should be enough."

He stared dumbly down at the money in his hands, not wanting to admit his lack of knowledge in this particular department.

"Well? What's the matter?" She had a small smile playing on her lips.

"Ah, why don't you come with me? I don't know what you like, other than chips. I would hate for you to be stuck in a house full of food you don't like."

She laughed, then, and grabbed a light hoodie out of the bottom drawer. "Come on. I'll teach you about supermarkets."

They slowly walked the aisles, choosing food items that appealed to both of them. Rose almost squealed with excitement when she found bags of frozen chips. The Doctor had to conceal his excitement at the huge container of bananas in the produce section. Throughout the entire shopping trip, they acted like it was perfectly normal, though they were both perfectly aware of how close it made them seem. It was almost like a real relationship.

They paid for their food, Rose making the Doctor count out the money, and returned home. The Doctor filled the cabinets as Rose went to take a shower. He watched her walk away, and as soon as she was out of sight, he slumped to the ground, leaning against the cabinet next to the stove.

On the way home, he had seen something that had triggered feelings he thought were locked down. He subconsciously yanked down the sleeves of his jumper and closed his eyes. It wasn't anything huge. It was just a small exchange he had seen out of the corner of his eye. Two men shaking hands in an alley, but they weren't shaking hands. No. It was a deal. His heightened senses clued him in. He could smell the bitterness coming off of that bag of powder, so strong it was almost like he was right next to them.

He would have gone over and spoken to the man if Rose had not been next to him. She was chattering and struggling with the heavy bags. She had kept him centered that time, but he knew she wasn't always going to be there.

What would happen if he was walking to work and he saw them again? Would he be able to resist on his own? Would he be able to hide it from Rose if he couldn't?

The bathroom door opened and he rose to his feet, quickly putting away the rest of the groceries. After a few moments, Rose walked into the kitchen and gave him a small smile. She had changed into a pair of snug jeans and an oversized t-shirt. Her hair was wet and hung loosely around her face.

"All done? D'you want some lunch?" She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a few items.

"Sure. That would be lovely." He spoke softly, much quieter than he meant to. The concern on her face was easily readable.

"You okay, Doctor?" She laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"I'm fine. I was just lost in my thoughts." He smiled and she returned it before turning to the stove and throwing together a few grilled ham and cheese sandwiches.

They ate together at the table, the classifieds open between them. There were a few promising options, but Rose had specifically said no psychic paper, so they would have to actually apply with the skills they possessed.

The Doctor was excited by an ad boasting openings at the Smithsonian museum a few blocks from their home. An ad looking for daycare teachers caught Rose's eye. She had previous experience with children, and while it wasn't her first or favorite choice, it was better than waitressing.

After lunch, they both dressed to go job hunting. The Doctor suggested they go together and get dinner afterward, and Rose happily agreed. They would split up once they reached the Museum and would meet back up around six o' clock that evening.

They left the house and started up the street. They said goodbye at the corner and went their separate ways. The Doctor began walking up the street toward the museum, but was stopped cold by the sight of another deal in an alley halfway there. Once again, he could smell the bitter powder and it made his mouth water.

The museum was in sight. It would be so easy to just keep walking. On the other hand, it would be so easy to just turn into the alley.

He closed his eyes and took a step.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: All names were picked at random.**

* * *

He closed his eyes and took a step.

"Doctor?" He heard Rose call.

He turned quickly, realizing he had one foot in the entrance to the alleyway and that both men were eying him nervously. He saw Rose running up the street toward him. The Doctor smiled, secretly in a panic, as she reached him.

"Hi," she said breathlessly.

"What are you doing, Rose?" He asked quietly, aware that the men were still watching them.

"I realized that I forgot to wish you luck!" She rose to her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Keeping an eye on the men, his arms protectively snaked around her waist.

"Thank you! Hey, I've got an idea. We are both new to the country, and what better way to learn about it than a museum? Why don't you come with me. After I speak to the management, we can look around and I'll walk with you to the center." He spoke in a lighthearted tone, but he suddenly didn't feel safe with her walking there alone.

She thought for a moment.

"That sounds fine." She took the arm of her fake Time Lord fiancé. "Lead the way."

They began walking together, arm in arm, away from the dark alley. He saw one of the men begin to follow them, and he turned and gave him the fiercest look he could. The man simply lifted his hands in a surrender and turned to walk the other way.

They reached the museum within a few minutes, and the Doctor left Rose in the lobby with a promise that he would be back soon.

He located an employee, half-asleep by an exhibit on the Civil War. He quietly introduced himself and asked if he might speak with a member of the management team. The employee, a younger man, seemed a little thrown by the Doctor's elegant tone. After a moment, he agreed and asked the Doctor to wait there while he checked to see who was available.

Soon, the employee returned with an older woman. She introduced herself as Alanna Jensen, the curator, and asked him to follow her to her office so that they might speak without disturbing other guests.

Her office was large and impeccable. It had large bay windows facing the courtyard and a wonderful mahogany desk in front of large, looming bookcases.

She sat down behind her desk and motioned for him to have a seat as well. He did so and smiled politely, waiting for her to speak first.

"How may I help you, Mr.-?"

"Smith."

"How may I help you, Mr. Smith?"

He took a deep breath and began. "I came across your ad in the newspaper, Mrs. Jensen. I was here to inquire about the position." As he spoke, he realized he was nervous. He had never applied for a job before. How did humans do this? It was terrifying!

She eyed him carefully before speaking again. "Where are you from, Mr. Smith?"

"Cardiff, Ma'am."

"I see. And, being from Cardiff, what do you know of American History?"

He beamed. Once he knew they would be in America, he had spent his nights brushing up on every significant American event he could find. "Quiz me. Anything you like."

"Alright then. Please tell me about the Battle of 1812."

Without skipping a beat he replied, "Mainly between the United States and Great Britain. Lasted thirty-two months. There are many reasons listed for the United States declaring war, but the most prominent are the recruitment of American citizens into Great Britain's navy and Great Britain trying to restrict trade with France."

Her eyes widened slightly, but she kept her cool demeanor. "Why would you like the position and why should I consider you?"

"As a newcomer to America, I would like to immerse myself in the wonderful culture. You have a rich history that I still have much to learn about, and what better way than to learn everyday as I am working?"

She nodded. "And why should I consider you, Mr. Smith?"

"I am eager to please, Mrs. Jensen. I have a zest for life that shines through in my work ethic. I can be relied on for any task."

She contemplated this for a few moments, then stood. The Doctor followed suit and she extended her hand. "I would like to see a resume, but if everything checks out on that, I believe we can find a place for you here." They shook hands. "Please arrive at seven tomorrow morning. We will fill out paperwork and have you train with one of our guides. I trust you can find your own way out?"

"Thank you, ma'am. I will be here tomorrow morning."

As he opened the door to the hallway, he heard her say, "Mr. Smith, you may call me Alanna. Have a good evening."

He smiled and continued down the hallway, eager to see Rose and tell her the good news. He rounded the corner and entered the lobby, and she ran up to him.

"How did it go, Doctor?"

He gave her a wide grin. "I start tomorrow!"

"Oh, that's fantastic! I'm so happy for you!" She threw her arms around his neck and gave him another kiss on the cheek. "But, do you mind if we go straight to the center? I don't want to get there so near to closing?"

He nodded and they left the museum, turning right and heading toward the childcare center. As they passed the alley, the Doctor glanced down it. The two men were gone, but the intoxicating scent remained. He shook his head, trying to clear the smell from his nose, but he couldn't. His teeth clenched and his arm wrapped around Rose's waist, hurrying her along. If he couldn't get the smell out of his mind, at least he could get away from the area.

They arrived at the center, and the doctor took a seat on a bench outside.

"Good luck, Rose. I know you'll do wonderfully." He kissed her hand before releasing it and closing his eyes, enjoying the sunshine.

Rose entered the childcare center and looked around, quickly trying to get her bearings. She approached the front desk and gave the woman behind the desk a warm smile. The woman returned it and asked what she could help Rose with.

"I'm here about the ad in the paper for a teaching assistant."

"Oh! You're English!" The woman's smile widened and Rose was startled at the sudden excitement.

"Yes. I'm from London."

"Well, hello! My name is Lilly Ralston. I am the director here at Rising Stars Daycare." She shook Rose's hand.

"Hello, ma'am. My name is Rose Tyler."

"Rose Tyler, tell me about yourself!"

The woman oozed genuine kindness and excitement. She was very easy to talk to. Rose explained her previous experience as a nanny and offered the phone number of the family. Lilly eagerly took it down and excused herself to ring them and check on the employment. She was back after just a few minutes.

"Well, they gave you a glowing reference. They were a bit confused about why you were in America, but other than that, everything was perfect. Do you have a resume?"

Rose had written one before they had left the Vortex. She handed it to her and Lilly scanned it quickly.

"Miss Tyler, I would like to-." She trailed off, having caught a glimpse of the Doctor. He had pulled out a small book and was reading, squinting in the sunlight. "Oh my. Who is that?"

Rose blushed. "That's the-Um, my fiancé, John."

Lilly looked at her with even more interest. "You keep getting more fascinating, Miss Tyler. I would like to offer you a position. Are you still interested?"

"Yes, ma'am! Very much!"

They shook hands and Rose was instructed to begin work the following Monday. She thanked Lilly and stepped out of the building.

She walked over to the Doctor and hugged him. She whispered, "not a word," and then gave him a quick peck on the lips before leading him away.

"What was that for?" He was flustered and blushing.

"I think you got me a job."


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for all the views, favorites, and reviews. I personally thank everyone who reviews. Keep them up! If I get another review, I'll have another chapter up by tomorrow morning!**

* * *

They left the daycare center in good spirits, discussing their new employment excitedly. The Doctor couldn't believe their luck. It was amazing that they'd both managed to score dream jobs on the very first day. Maybe this slow life business wouldn't be too bad.

There was a small café about a block away from the apartment, and they stopped there for a quick dinner. It was a very simple establishment with just a few tables and a limited menu. The food, however, was not lacking and it was very thoroughly enjoyed.

On the way home, Rose chattered on, talking about everything she had seen and heard that day. As they neared their rental, his nose picked up that bitter scent once again. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, concerned.

He patted his pockets. "I left something at the café. You go on ahead. I'll just run back and then come home. I won't be but a few minutes."

"Okay. I'll find you some blankets for the sofa. See you at home, Doctor!" With that, she continued on home.

Once she was out of sight, he began to rely solely on his sense of smell. He tracked the source of the bitter agent like a hound dog, finally catching up to it a few houses down. The trail ended at the front door of a small townhouse with a bright blue door. A wicked smile crossed his face as he realized it was almost the same color as the TARDIS. He moved to the side of the house to look in the window and saw one of the men from they alley earlier that day.

He was pacing up and down the hallway, angry about something. A door opened and the other man entered the hallway. He gestured to a bench and they both sat down. The second man produced a small vial of clear liquid, a piece of rubber tubing, and a hypodermic needle. The first man quickly wrapped the tubing around his lower bicep as the second man filled the injector with the liquid from the vial. As the needle slipped into his veins, the first man's eyes rolled back in his head before his eyes closed.

The Time Lord's superior biology allowed him to hear every sound, from the drug entering the veins to the man's small moan of pleasure. His mouth watered again and he clung to the window frame, desperately trying to hold back a moan of his own. He must not have succeeded, because the second man's head turned toward the window slowly, and he locked eyes with the Doctor.

He bolted, then. His hearts were pounding so loud he was sure that the man would be able to follow the sound to him. He reached their apartment and paused outside to catch his breath. If Rose saw him as he was at that moment, she would know something was wrong, and he couldn't tell her. She could not know about his past.

* * *

After he had composed himself, he unlocked the door and let himself in. Rose was curled up on the sofa, watching television.

"Hello, Doctor!" She smiled and patted the cushion next to her.

He sat down. "So, what's on the telly tonight?"

"Well, I've been flipping through, and I can't seem to make sense of any of them. There's one I've had on more than the others. It's about a man called 'Dexter' who is a serial killer of criminals. It's quite odd." She turned that particular show on and set the remote down. He stretched his arm across the back of the sofa and rested his hand on Rose's shoulder. She leaned into him and sighed happily.

They watched together for about an hour before Rose clicked off the television and stood.

"So, I was thinking," she began, "that it's not quite fair for you to have to sleep on the sofa. We are both adults, not horny teenagers. I think we can share a bed and not have it amount to anything."

"Thank you, Rose. That sofa is uncomfortable enough to sit on. I can't imagine how my back would feel in the morning."

"So, you're going to sleep tonight, then?"

He nodded, suddenly feeling just how tired he was. "I start work tomorrow. It would probably be in my best interest."

He followed her into the bedroom and noticed that she had set his suitcase down on the left side of the bed. Was it a coincidence or did she somehow know that he slept on the left side? Shaking his head, he opened his mouth to begin the inevitable and awkward sentence.

"Rose, I don't wear pyjamas."

She glanced over from her dresser, where she was attempting to find her own sleepwear. After going through all the drawers, she finally found a pair of plain sweatpants and a tank top.

"That's alright, Doctor. Just keep your hands to yourself," she told him teasingly.

The Doctor waited until she disappeared into the bathroom before stripping down to his pants and sliding under the covers. He may sleep in next to nothing, but that didn't mean that Rose had to see it. As he lay in bed alone, listening to her clang around in the bathroom, his thoughts turned to the two men down the street.

He assumed that one of them was a dealer and the other was a user. The first had to be the user, he thought, and the second was the dealer. The user was a large man with a potbelly and a balding head. His clothes looked just a bit too tight, making him look sloppy and much bigger than he really way. The dealer, on the other hand, was a slim, tall man. He seemed to always be wearing dark clothing, but looked impeccably groomed. His dark hair was perfectly trimmed and even his facial hair looked professionally groomed. 'An odd pair,' he thought.

The door opened and Rose came into the bedroom, dressed in her pyjamas. She put her clothes from the day into her suitcase and got into bed beside the pondering Time Lord.

She smiled in the darkness. "See Doctor? This isn't so bad. We've both gotten wonderful jobs, the apartment suits us just fine, and the food here doesn't seem too bad. I think we will be okay here."

He reached for her hand and squeezed it. "Go to sleep."

He felt her relax and drift off to sleep. He rolled over on his side and stared at the doorway. He wondered if the dealer would come looking for him. If he did, the Doctor didn't want to be caught off guard. Slowly, without realizing it, his eyes closed and he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

If he had looked just a few feet to the right, he would have seen the bedroom window. If he had looked out of the window, he would have seen the bushes below the sill rustle. If he had looked in the rustling bushes, he would have seen a pair of piercing gray eyes looking up at him.

The dealer was watching, and he was not pleased.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them up and I'll keep updating. I know this chapter was a bit slow, but next chapter, things really get heavy. Reviews please?**

Rose groaned and slapped at the alarm clock next to the bed. No matter how many times she hit it, the stupid thing would not turn off. She cracked an eye open and fiddled with the machine until it's squealing stopped.

The Doctor made a small sound in his sleep and flipped over onto his stomach. Rose nudged him.

"Doctor? Doctor, you need to wake up." When her nudge and words did absolutely nothing, she began shaking him gently. "Doctor! Up!"

He mumbled something that sounded like "five more minutes" and covered his head with a pillow. The blonde frowned. It was like trying to wake up a small child for school. Still, she decided to allow him his precious minutes.

As soon as the five minutes were up, she began to shake him again. When he still didn't move, she decided to get a little creative. Rose got out of bed, walked over to his side, and gripped the blankets around his shoulders. The air had a nice chill to it, as neither one of them had thought to play around with the thermostat. Once she had a firm grip, she yanked the blankets off of the sleeping Time Lord and onto the ground.

He bolted upright. "Rose! What the hell's the matter with you? You can't wake people up like that! Rassilon!"

The only answer he received was a quiet laugh as she headed to the bathroom. Shivering, he climbed out of bed and searched for his suit. He was not used to that; the TARDIS usually took it from the floor, cleaned it, and hung it up in his closet. After a lot of searching, he finally found it under the bed. When did he put it under the bed? He was really going to have trouble adjusting to life outside of his beloved blue box.

He was doing up his trousers when the door to the bathroom opened. Rose strolled out, but paused when she saw her shirtless Doctor.

"Ah, sorry!" She turned to her bureau and began pulling out the clothes she planned to wear that day. Since she did not begin working for a few days, it was nothing fancy, just jeans and a pink button down shirt.

"You can turn around now." As she turned, he was shrugging into his pinstriped suit jacket.

"Are you excited?" She asked this with a small, teasing smile.

"Rose, I've been to more planets than I can even remember. I travel through time and space in a blue police call box. Do you really think I'd be excited about a job in an Earth museum?" The truth was, he WAS excited. This was an all-new experience for him, and he couldn't wait to begin.

On the other hand, this was nothing compared to the adventures he was used to. It had only been one day and life was already beginning to seem dull.

After eating a small breakfast, he kissed Rose on the cheek, told her to be careful, and left the house. The sun was out, and for mid spring, the weather was uncomfortably warm. He slipped his jacket off of his shoulders and rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt. He had an hour to make a ten minute walk, so he slowed his pace and began to really look at his surroundings.

As he passed by the alley from the day before, he noticed the dealer in the shadows. They locked eyes and he motioned for the Doctor to come closer.

"I think we need to have a little chat."

The Doctor nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"You were at my house last night. You were looking in my window. Tell me why."

"I was curious."

"Curious about what?" The dealer took a menacing step forward but the Doctor stood his ground.

"You and what you sell." His words made the dealer glance nervously toward the entrance of the alley.

"I sell good feelings. I sell adventures."

He couldn't help it. A day in and already bored. He missed adventures. Maybe one little-

No! He wasn't going down this road again. He pushed away from the dealer.

"I'm sorry. I need to get to work." With that, he turned and headed straight for the museum.

The dealer watched him leave with a small smile on his lips. He knew that he would be back. He was living the same life that millions of people try to escape from. Dull job, dull home, dull life.

When he did come back, the Dealer would be ready. Judging by his appearance, the Doctor had a lot of money to spend. Tailored suit and perfect hair, that didn't come cheap. He would give him the best fix he could to keep him coming back for more.

The day passed quickly, and the Doctor was excited to get home to Rose. He wondered what she had done all day and if she had enjoyed herself. As he approached the house, he heard an odd sound. Once he reached the door, he realized that it was her singing.

'Rose singing?' He thought. 'That's different.'

After he had unlocked the door, he went into the kitchen and was met with a most pleasurable sight.

Rose was cooking. She had a few bubbling pots on the stove, and the oven's light was on. The radio in the corner was tuned to some top pop station and she was singing at the top of her lungs.

_Your arms are my castle_

_Your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times_

_We've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

As he attempted to sneak up on her, a floorboard creaked and she jumped about a foot in the air.

"Doctor! You startled me. How was work?"

He sat at the table and gave her a wide grin. "It was fine, but the real highlight of my day was coming in and seeing you be so domestic."

"Cooking and being domestic are two different things." She turned and continued cooking, not speaking to him until the meal was finished.

The rest of the night passed pleasantly and ended the same way as the day before, with both of them in bed. Rose fell asleep almost instantly, but the Doctor lay awake. He was thinking about the dealer and his promises.

He was also counting the days until his first paycheck.


	6. Chapter 6

The days passed quickly and uneventfully. Rose and the Doctor grew accustomed to a slow life in bustling Washington, and after a few weeks, it almost seemed normal. Each morning, they would wake up, have a small breakfast together, head to their respective places of employment, head home when work was finished, have dinner as they watched the ridiculous American telly shows they secretly loved, and retire to the bedroom. They still slept on their own sides, but lately things had begun to change.

* * *

It began simply enough. Rose had a nightmare that roused the Doctor from his own rare but sound sleep. He bolted upright as she let out a bloodcurdling scream and began thrashing wildly, as if she were actually being harmed by the monsters in her dream.

"Rose. Rose!" He shook her desperately. "Rose. It's just a dream. Please wake up."

Her eyes shot open and she immediately blushed. "M'sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't sleeping," he lied flawlessly.

"Oh," she said quietly and he noticed that she was shaking. The covers had fallen back and her shoulders had next to no covering, thanks to her tank top. He pulled the blankets up and tucked them around her, smiling gently.

But she continued shaking.

"Rose? Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head in the darkness. "Well, let me help you. What can I do? Please?"

She waited a moment before answering in a small voice. "Could you maybe just hold me for a little while?"

The vulnerability in her voice made his heart ache. Wordlessly, he reached for her and pulled her to his chest. She let out a small sigh and relaxed as her head settled onto his shoulder. His arms snaked around her waist and held her close. She fell asleep after a few moments, lulled by his double heartbeat, but he was awake for the rest of the night, a small smile playing on his lips.

Rose Tyler was in bed with him. Rose Tyler was in his arms in bed with him. Rose Tyler, wearing only a tank top and shorts, was in his arms and in bed with him.

For the first time since meeting the dealer, his mind was somewhere other than adventures.

* * *

Summer came, brutal and crowded. It seemed that they were woken the same way every morning, by some idiot sightseer dragging their whining child down the street. This aggravated the Doctor to no end. He already dealt with tourists all day at work, but it seemed he couldn't even escape them at home. It also didn't help that every time he complained, Rose reminded him that he was hardly more than a tourist himself.

"Rassilon, that does it!" Rose cracked an eye at the sound of the Doctor's angry outburst.

"Mmm?" Was all she could muster. She had been in the middle of the most wonderful dream concerning her bedmate and was the slightest bit miffed at being woken from it. When he didn't answer, she opened both eyes and sat up, just in time to see the ties on his bathrobe disappearing through the doorway.

"Doctor?" She called, jumping out of bed. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she was sure it wasn't good. As she rounded the corner, she saw the front door open and the Doctor duck outside.

'Oh no,' she groaned inwardly, then followed him outside. There was a family of five standing on the curb in front of their apartment. The mother was squat, and judging by the way she was shouting at her three sons and husband, obviously the dominant family member.

"Oi," the Doctor shouted. "D'you mind?"

She spun around and faced him. "Excuse me?" She screeched back.

"It's not even eight o' clock in the morning, and it's a Sunday! People are trying to relax! I swear, woman! Take your family escapades somewhere else!"

He spun on his heel and stormed into the house. The angry woman turned her gaze to Rose, who just gave a small smile and a shrug before following him inside.

The Time Lord was banging around in the bedroom, getting dressed. Rose giggled and he sent a glare in her direction.

"Yes, Rose?" His voice was terse.

"Nothing. You just looked so adorably domestic." She walked over and gave him a peck on the cheek before disappearing into the bathroom.

Domestic? Him? No. He shook his head furiously and quickly left the house, and Rose for some air.

* * *

He wandered aimlessly through the city for a little while before coming back to his own street. He glanced forlornly in the direction of the hidden TARDIS and sighed.

"Saw your episode this morning," came a voice from behind him. The Doctor jumped and turned to see the Dealer.

"Yeah? And? I just got tired of their yelling, that's all."

"What's your name?" The Dealer asked suddenly. "I'm Coll." He extended his hand as if they were two business executives meeting in the same airport bar.

"John," he said, and cautiously shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure, John." The Dealer flashed him a bright smile, and the Doctor decided right then that he was right not to trust him. It was a smile full of secrets and betrayal.

"What can I do for you, Coll? I was just about to head home."

"It didn't look like home was where you wanted to go. It looked like home left you wanting more."

"Thanks, but I'm fine." The Doctor started walking toward his front door, but the man's next words stopped him.

"You're from Cardiff. Aren't you?"

He glanced back and nodded. "How'd you know?"

"I'm from Cardiff as well," the dealer said, slipping into a perfect Welsh accent. "I can't show it too much around here. Identifying features and whatnot."

He softened slightly. He wasn't the Doctor's own kind, but he was closer than the rest of the people around here. Seeing this, the Dealer spoke again.

"Here. I am in no way trying to pressure you. All I ask is this: take this small gift, and if you decide you're ready for more, come find me." The Dealer reached for his hand and pressed a small bag of powder into his palm, then turned and walked away.

* * *

After a few moment of hesitation, the Doctor slipped the bag into his pockets and went home. Rose was anxiously waiting on the couch, and once he walked in, her arms were around him.

"I'm sorry for the domestic joke," she began, "it wasn't very funny."

He placed a finger to her lips. "It's alright, Rose. I was just angry to begin with. Would you excuse me for a moment?"

She nodded and he went into the back bedroom. After closing the door, he sank down onto the bed and pulled the small bag out. He really should flush it and forget that the man had ever given it to him. He knew that. He really did.

But as he looked at the bag, the noticed the small powder crystals almost sparkling. It was absolutely beautiful. There was a small red straw in the bag that he hadn't noticed before, and it looked so wonderfully bright next to the snowy powder. He needed to take the straw out before he flushed it, he reasoned. You never knew what the toilets were like in places like this.

The bag made a small popping sound as he opened it.

The straw felt cool in his hands.

The air smelled bitter.

The powder stung as he lined up the straw and took one long inhale.


	7. Chapter 7

"Doctor?" Rose banged her fist against the door. "Doctor, I need the loo."

His head shot up in panic and the remaining powder scattered across the floor.

"Damn!" He scurried around the bathroom, trying to wipe the powder from every visible surface. Once it was clean, he ran his fingers through his fluffy hair, opened the door, and gave Rose a broad smile.

"Sorry! I was just fixing my hair!" Rose brushed past him and ran into the bathroom.

"Your hair was fine. It's always fine. You won the regeneration lottery!" She called from the safety of the bathroom.

The Doctor chuckled and went into the kitchen and sat at the table. Within moments, the hair on the back of his neck was raised and he could feel his double heartbeat quicken. It was so loud. He wondered if Rose could hear it all the way in the bathroom. He wouldn't doubt it.

She walked into the room and sat down next to her Doctor. After a few seconds, she put a hand on his arm, concerned.

"Are you okay? Your eyes are all...crazy. Wonky."

He blinked a few times, so quickly he was surprised his eyelids stayed in place.

"Oh, Rose. Hello! Yes, I'm fine! I love your hair pulled back like that. You should do it more often. Shows off your eyes."

She blushed and giggled. "Someone's a bit talkative."

"Why shouldn't I be? You know what, my dear Rose? I am going to take us on a little adventure right here in America. Just wait here." With that he grabbed his house keys and headed to the door, with Rose hot on his heels.

"Wait, Doctor. Where are you going?"

"You'll see. This will be fun!"

As he stepped outside, he couldn't help but notice that the sky was such a shocking blue. The small cracks in the sidewalk looked so uniform. It was such a beautiful day.

An hour later, Rose heard a car honk three times outside of their apartment. Curious, she stuck her head out the door and saw a small black sedan parked a few feet away. She watched as the door opened and her Doctor stepped out.

"Ah, Rose. You came out!" He pressed a button on his keychain and the car booped as it locked.

"Erm, yes. I did. What is this?" She approached it cautiously and inspected the vehicle.

"It's a Honda Civic. A rental. We are going on an adventure tomorrow, my Sweet Girl." His broad smile was infectious, and in spite of her confusion, she grinned back at him.

"Where are we going? Better yet, how did you get it?"

He leaned against the car casually. "Rental agency. Showed them my license, paid up front, BAM!"

"D'you know how to drive?"

"Rose Tyler!" He looked genuinely hurt, but she could see a small grin pulling at the corners of his lips. "I am a big, bad, scary time lord. Not only that, I am over nine hundred years old! Not only THAT, I have a time traveling ship! Don't you think I know how to drive?!"

"Alright, alright," she laughed, putting up her hands in mock surrender. "Where are we going?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out when we get there!" With that, he strode into the house, leaving Rose to look around at the neighbors who had become interested in the Doctor's rant.

"Don't mind him. He's an actor. Very committed to his roles." She waved and scurried into the house.

The Doctor cracked an eye open at the bright sun creeping through the curtains. He knew it had to be at least eight in the morning, but it felt like he'd had no sleep at all. With a groan, his left arm stretched out to Rose.

He felt her all right.

He also felt her distinct lack of a shirt.

Her eyes fluttered and opened. "G'morning, Doctor."

"Ah, morning. Rose, I'm sorry, but you seem to be missing a shirt."

She sat up, stretched, and the blanket slid down her chest to reveal...

A black sports bra.

"Relax. It just got hot last night." She climbed out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. "So, when do we need to leave?"

Right. Their adventure. Ugh. He was so tired. Couldn't he just go back to sleep?

"I'd say about an hour. Pack a small bag with a bathing suit. That's all I'll say." He packed his own clothing and left before she could question him.

After about forty-five minutes, Rose met up with the Doctor in the kitchen, a small bag by her side.

"Ready? Good. Let's go!

* * *

The three hour drive flew by. They listened to the radio, talked about the ups and downs of their jobs, and studied the towns they drove through. The Doctor usually had some snarky comment about the small communities, but Rose thought they were quaint.

As they neared their destination, Rose began to guess. Finally, a large sign came into view.

Welcome to Virginia Beach

A Hampton Roads Community

"Doctor! I haven't spent time at the beach since I was a little kid!" She began bouncing in her seat. His response was a smile and a little more pressure on the gas pedal. She reached for his hand and squeezed. "Thank you."

"Of course, Rose. We have both been working hard, and I figured we deserved some fun."

They parked the car and walked down toward the beach. As soon as they hit the sand, she insisted on finding a place to change. Once they had, she dragged him by the hand down to the waves. The water was chilly, and she squealed as it hit her ankles.

Being the Time Lord that he was, chilly water didn't bother him a bit. He scooped her up and walked into the waves as she kicked and screamed. Once they were in up to his hips, he dropped her, waving as she disappeared.

She shot up and out, wiping the salt from her eyes.

"You little creep!" She splashed him and giggled.

"Well, I bet the water doesn't feel so cold now."

Before he knew it, he had a playfully irate woman trying to tackle him. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head to keep her from succeeding.

That's when he noticed how well her bubblegum pink bikini fit and she noticed how defined his slender chest was.

They both looked up, locked eyes, and neither could breathe. Their eyes spoke volumes, each daring the other to make the first move.

The Doctor released her hands, and she slid them down to rest on his shoulders. She glanced down to admire the sight, and when she looked back up, his eyes were dark and unreadable.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Rose?" His voice was even, calm.

"I-"

Her words were lost as his lips descended on hers.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope this chapter was good. I know that I didn't give too much detail of the Doctor's first experience with Speed, but I will later. Keep with me. It's just now getting good!**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I write!**


	8. Chapter 8

She moaned as the Doctor's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her flush against him. A wave crashed against the pair, but neither noticed, too focused on the kiss. Her fingers found his hair and gently tugged as his tongue probed the seam of her lips. As she opened her mouth to allow him entry, his moan seemed to echo across the water.

The kiss deepened and they found themselves hardly able to stand, lust seeming to take their breath and strength away. Wordlessly, he took Rose's hand and led her to the beach. They dried themselves off quickly and went in search of their car. Once they reached the Civic and climbed inside, the Doctor turned to her and spoke quietly.

"I need to ask you a question, Rose, and I need you to be completely honest with me."

She nodded, still feeling dizzy from the intensity of their kiss. "Anything."

"Do you want to continue this or do you want to go home and return to the way things were before?"

Rose squeezed the Time Lord's hand gently. "I don't want this to stop."

The Civic shot out of it's parking spot and down the road. As he studied the buildings framing the boardwalk, he selected one at random and pulled into the parking lot.

"I'll be right back." He slammed the car door behind him and hurried up the walk into the lobby.

Rose studied the building after the Doctor disappeared. It was a yellow stucco building with rooms that opened to the outside and a pool situated to the left. She got out and leaned against the car, closing her eyes and enjoying the warm sun.

The Doctor strolled out of the office, pocketing the room key, to see Rose outside with her eyes closed. She had put on her jeans, but nothing else. Her pink bikini top barely concealed her breasts and her stomach was bare. His breath caught in his throat as he walked over and stroked his cool fingers up her arm.

"Care to follow me, Miss Tyler?" He whispered and took her hand, leading her to a room in the back of the motel. He unlocked the door and pulled her inside.

It was a modest room. It had a king sized bed and a bathroom with a jacuzzi tub. Other than that, the furnishings were sparse.

The Doctor looked at Rose apologetically. "I'm sorry. I don't have a lot of money this month. This isn't how I pictured our first time together."

She looked up at him happily. "But you wanted us to have a first time together?"

"Oh, Rose. Of course I did."

Hours later, Rose slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom, leaving the slumbering Time Lord alone. She quietly closed the door behind her and stared down her reflection in the full length mirror.

Disgusting, she thought. In her eyes, her thighs were too broad, her tummy was too big, and her legs were too chubby.

Now that she had the Doctor, she decided that she wasn't going to look like that anymore.

The Doctor opened his eyes at a strange sound. As he listened, he realized it was the sound of Rose retching. He jumped out of bed and ran over to knock on the bathroom door.

"Rose? Rose! What's going on?"

"Nothing, Doctor! I must have just gotten a little overheated." She called through the door.

"I'm going to get you some water. I'll be right back." He collected his clothes and went outside in search of a vending machine.

Rose stood and walked to the sink. She cleaned her hands and face thoroughly before leaving the bathroom and laying back down on the bed. She smiled to herself.

I already feel thinner.

They returned home late that night, gleeful and sated. The whole car ride home, they had exchanged small stories from their childhood and anecdotes about their first sexual experiences. Once they had brought all of their things into the apartment and locked the door, the exhaustion finally overtook them. The Doctor led Rose to their bed and they were asleep within ten minutes of parking the car.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Doctor! Turn it off!" Rose whined from under the covers.

He blindly slapped at the irritating machine until the snooze button was hit.

"G'morning," the Doctor mumbled sleepily. Rose shushed him in return and he chuckled. "Nope. We have to go back to work today. Oh, and I need to return the car." She shook her head. "Yes, Rose."

"Ugh, fine!" She sat up and glared at him, her dyed hair standing up all over the place. "Better?"

His eyes slid down to her naked breasts. "Much."

She shoved him. "You git." After a nice long stretch, which the Doctor admired from a safe distance, she rose to collect her clothes for the day. Once she was dressed, she called over her shoulder to her bedmate. "Want a cuppa?"

"That would be lovely, thanks. I'm just going to get ready and I'll be right out."

The door closed behind her and the Doctor was up in an instant. He ran his fingers through his hair in a panic. Had he really slept with Rose? His poor, innocent companion? She was practically still a baby, for Rassilon's sake!

Then he smiled.

She did look ever so lovely on top of him with her breasts bou-

He shook his head. He couldn't afford to think like that. He had to tell Rose it couldn't happen again. After straightening his tie and taking a deep breath, he left the bedroom and headed to the kitchen.

"Damn!" He heard Rose yell.

As he entered the room, he was met with a most entertaining sight. She was yelling at the stove. Smoke was rising from a small frying pan and she was running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. He leaned against the doorframe and smiled. She just looked so adorably frantic.

After helping her finish what they could of breakfast, they sat down together and had a small meal of toast and eggs. They cleaned up, kissed goodbye, and headed their separate ways.

Maybe he didn't have to tell her after all. Maybe he could just try to be happy for once. The thought cheered him and he even began to sing along with a boppy pop song on the radio. Then he saw him leaning up against the side of a building, looking around. His black clothes still fit impeccably, and his facial hair was as flawless as always. The Doctor screeched to a halt at the curb and rolled down the window.

"Get in. I need to talk to you.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry if this Chapter is a weird one...I've been sick and hopped up on four different hospital strength medications. Whoo! Anyways, I'm thinking of maybe having Jack visit them. Would anyone like that? Oh yeah! This chapter is dedicated to Rosesapphire16! Hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry guys. I got distracted by my new Torchwood story. If you're a fan of the show, or of Janto, check it out :) Anyways, BelindaDuvessa (If I butchered your name, I'm sorry) messaged me asking for an update. So, this chapter is for you. Hope you enjoy it!**

The Dealer gave the Doctor a small smile. "Why hello, John. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I am not in the mood for pleasantries and I am about to be late for work. Are you getting in or not?" The Doctor shouted.

"Fine, fine." Coll lazily walked toward the car and climbed inside.

The Doctor drove for a few minutes before speaking. "I need to know what you gave me." His voice was calm and quiet.

"Oh, my little gift? It was nothing really. A bit of liquid vroom-vroom." He cackled in delight at the look of rage on the driver's face.

"Speed? You gave me speed?!" He thundered, practically shaking the car.

"Just a little. My own combination. Why? Didn't you like it?"

The car screeched to a halt on the side of the road. "I did, and that's the problem. I crave it night and day. But, I need you to stay away from me."

"Why's that?" Coll flashed a winning smile.

"None of your damned business!" The Doctor snarled.

"Bet it has something to do with that pretty little jailbait queen you have shacked up with you."

The Doctor saw red. "Don't you say one fucking word about her! Do you hear me?" He practically screamed.

"All perky tits and nice, supple ass." He moaned and licked his lips.

"Stay away from her! I'll call the police!"

"Oh yeah? And tell them what? That your drug dealer wants a piece of your girlfriend? You're on my books, Buddy." Another smile. "You're trapped."

"What is it that you want, Coll?" The energy seemed to drain out of the Time Lord's body.

"I want money. Part of your paycheck every month. That should be enough to keep me at bay. $300 a month. I believe that's fair."

The Doctor nodded glumly. What else could he do?

"Good. Glad we came to an agreement. Money in my mailbox at the end of every month. Have a wonderful day." Coll opened the door and climbed out.

The Doctor returned home later that evening in one hell of a bad mood. He had been trying to call Rose all day and she hadn't picked up once. He was so worried that something had happened to her that he could barely breathe. When he opened the front door and hurried inside, she was perched on the sofa reading a book.

She closed it and smiled at him. "Hi, Doctor."

"Jesus, Rose! I've been trying to call you all day!" He dropped his keys on the coffee table and glared at her.

"I'm sorry. I turned it off when I went to work and I guess I forgot to turn it back on." She looked down.

"Yeah, well I was worried sick about you all day!" His voice was progressively getting louder and it was beginning to scare Rose.

"Doctor, I said I was sorry! Why are you so freaked out about this?" She stood and put her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Because I was worried something had happened to you! I was worried you were hurt or worse, you stupid girl!" He regretted it as soon as the words left his lips.

"Stupid girl?" She exclaimed. "Stupid girl? You know what? Fine! If I'm so stupid, I'll just go take my stupid self into the bedroom ALONE." She turned and stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

The Doctor sighed and sat down on the sofa. What the hell did he just do? More importantly, how could he fix it? He knew he had gone over the top, and he didn't mean to, but he had just been so scared. Coll had really shaken him, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Then he had an idea.

Rose lay in bed alone, staring at the ceiling. She had turned her phone on and plugged it in on the nightstand. She decided that she would keep it on indefinitely.

Buzz buzz buzz.

She frowned and leaned over to pick up the phone. The Doctor had sent her a text? She hadn't thought the Doctor was a texter.

Doctor: Rose? You there?

Rose: Yes.

Doctor: Are you okay?

Rose: Fine.

Doctor: Rose, I'm sorry. I was just scared something was wrong, and when I couldn't get ahold of you, I guess I just got a little frantic. And one more thing. You're not stupid. I'm very sorry for saying that.

Rose: Thank you.

The Doctor's superior Time Lord biology picked up the sound of a lock turning and Rose's feet padding toward him. He turned and saw her standing there in a pair of soft-looking flannel pyjamas. Her face was scrubbed bare and he could see tear stains on her cheeks. He stood and moved toward her.

"Rose..." He began, but she held a hand up, silencing him.

"The bedroom is cold, and we only have one blanket." She stated and he nodded. He followed her into the bedroom and quickly stripped to his boxers. They climbed into bed together and lay side by side, not touching. After a few moments, the Doctor found the courage to speak.

"May I touch you?"

"Yes."

The Doctor reached for Rose and pulled her close. He kissed the tears off her cheeks and buried his face in her hair. "Rose, Rose, I'm so sorry."

She nodded in the darkness. "Don't be stupid again." She said in a small voice.

"Oh, Darling. I won't. I promise." He stroked her hair and nuzzled her neck.

"Hey, Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Since when do you text?"

He chuckled and ruffled her hair lovingly. "Since someone locked me out of my bedroom and I didn't think she would answer if I called."

"Hey, Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

His heart swelled. "I love you, too. Now go to sleep."

She snuggled down against him and almost instantly fell into a very sound sleep. A few moments later, a brick came sailing through their window, landing on Rose's side of the bed. She cried out in pain and went limp.

"Rose? Rose! Rose, answer me!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE! EVEN IF IT'S JUST TO SAY YOU LIKE IT OR YOU WANT MORE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: See? Reviews make me update every day! Anyways, hope you like it. Thanks to BelindaDuvessa for helping me figure out Rose's injuries.**

Rose lay on the bed, unresponsive, a small pool of blood forming next to her head. From what he could tell, the brick had hit the headboard and smashed, and a smaller piece had hit her in the temple. He scrambled around for his phone and dialed 911. He had returned the car that morning and had no way to take her to the hospital himself. An operator clicked on immediately.

"Someone threw a brick through our window. It hit my..." What was she, exactly? "It hit my companion in the head. She's breathing but she is unconscious." His breathing was frantic and his voice didn't sound like his own. The operator promised him that someone was on the way and advised him not to touch her. He hung up the phone in the middle of her sentence, not really caring what else she had to say.

Black lettering caught his eye and he picked up a larger chunk of the brick. Scrawled in black marker was the word "REMEMBER." The breath left his body and he collapsed to the floor. This was HIS fault. My God, it was his fault.

Red and white lights slashed across their bedroom. He leaped up and sprinted toward the hallway, throwing open the front door and motioning to the paramedics. Within moments, he had a man and woman following him into the bedroom. He flipped on the light and moved back to carefully inspect them as they worked on Rose. They took her vitals, strapped her onto a backboard, and began carrying her out to the ambulance.

The man called over his shoulder to the Doctor. "You're the guy who called in, right? Boyfriend? If you want to ride with her, come on. We have to go now!"

The Doctor quickly grabbed a change of clothes for Rose and himself and ran out to the ambulance, making it inside just before they closed the door. While the female paramedic kept a close eye on her, the Doctor reached for her hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"Rose... Rose, Darling. I'm so sorry. This shouldn't have happened to you." He glanced up at the woman. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Sorry, Sir. I don't know anything right now. Her vitals are a little weak, but she's still alive." The woman offered him a sad smile. He just nodded in response, his eyes back on Rose.

They arrived at the hospital not five minutes later. After unloading Rose from the vehicle, the woman, with genuine sympathy, told the Doctor that he would have to wait in the lobby until she was stable. She patted his arm and told him that she hoped everything turned out alright, then went back to work.

He sat down on a scratchy bench and sighed. After what seemed like hours with no answers, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed the one number that he knew would be answered, no matter the time.

After two rings the call was answered. "Captain Jack Harkness."

"Jack?" His voice was a pathetic croak as the emotions flooded through him.

"Doc? What's wrong?"

"Rose... She, ah... She's in the hospital."

"What? Why?" His voice was filled with concern.

"Someone threw a brick through our window. It hit Rose and knocked her out." He wanted to say more, but it was like his vocal cords had forgotten how to produce sound.

"Through the TARDIS?" Jack sounded confused and a bit frantic.

"No. We're in America. In DC... We had this stupid, stupid bet going about living as regular humans. We've been here about six months..." His voice trailed off.

"Doctor, I'm sorry. What can I do?"

"I need you to come here. Help me with Rose." He couldn't believe the words as they left his mouth. He just didn't think that he could face her alone, and she loved Jack. Maybe it would help.

"Got it just... Just hold on a minute." He tried to muffle the receiver but failed. "Ianto! I need to be on the next flight into Washington. Make it happen, please." Then he spoke to the Doctor. "Okay, looks like I'll be there tomorrow afternoon about three. Can you meet me there?"

"Yes. Yes. I'll be there. Send me details."

"Keep me updated. See you soon, Doc."

They hung up and the Doctor saw a slender woman in white scrubs heading toward him. "Mr. Smith?"

"Yes?" He rose to his feet and shook her cool hand.

"Miss Tyler is awake and asking for you." She smiled and led him down the emergency department hallway. They stopped at room 23 and she opened the door for him before heading down the hallway alone. He took a deep breath before stepping inside.

Rose was reclined in bed, eyes closed. She was dressed in a thin hospital gown, and she had a small line of stitches embedded in a large, dark bruise on her temple. She was pale, but other than that, she looked just like she always did. As he closed the door behind him, her eyes snapped open, focusing on the Doctor.

"Hi." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hi, Rose." He moved to her bedside and picked up her hand, pressing a kiss against the back of it. "How are you?"

"Well, apparently I'm concussed. Is that a word?" She giggled.

He shook his head and gave her a shaky smile. "You scared me, Ape."

"Didn't mean to. What happened? The Doctor said I got hit with a brick? How?"

"Random act of violence, I suppose." He murmured, hating himself for not telling her the truth. How could he? She would hate him forever.

"Can we go home?" Her voice was just so tired...

"Let me go check, Darling." He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

* * *

A few hours later, the Doctor was unloading her from a cab and helping her into bed. The Doctors had said that once she was home, she was to go to bed. He had been instructed to wake her every three hours to check on her and to give her a pill every six. Almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.

He lay in bed with her, counting her breaths. After realizing that he would get no sleep, he quietly moved around the room, removing all evidence of the incident from earlier. It made him physically ill to have the reminder. If the brick hadn't split, who knows what could have happened to her.

* * *

The next day went quickly, and at noon, the Doctor woke Rose and gave her a pain pill. He explained that he was going grocery shopping and that he would be back before her next wake up time. She nodded, smiled, and went right back to sleep. He hailed a cab and was on the way to the airport by fifteen past noon. Jack had sent a message saying the plane was ahead of schedule and he was expected there by one. He checked his phone and saw a message.

Jack: Landed.

Doctor: Almost there.

They reached the airport and the Doctor headed toward Jack's terminal. The man wasn't hard to spot in a crowd. His big blue coat was fairly unusual, even in a place as diverse as this. They locked eyes and Jack pointed him toward a back hallway. As soon as they were out of sight, the Time Agent lunged at him, pinning him against a wall, his arm across the Time Lord's throat.

"Now, Doctor. I'm only going to ask you once, and I want the truth. What the hell did you do?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Nice visit from Jack to stir things up, huh? Anyways, like I said, reviews get another chapter tomorrow. What do you think? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi, guys. One review, but I exchanged messages for days with someone who verbally held my hand through this chapter. BelindaDuvessa, I thank you :) So, major whump ahead!**

The Doctor struggled against Jack's grip. "I didn't do anything, Harkness! Get off of me!"

"Not until you agree to tell me what you did to get my Rosie hurt." The other man was physically stronger, and he had no trouble keeping his arm in place.

"It was a random act of violence, Jack!"

"Fine. If you refuse to tell me now, I can promise I'll find a way to get it out of you later, and I swear to you it won't be pleasant." He released the Doctor and took a step back, straightening his coat.

The Doctor glared at him and took a few deep breaths, ending up in a coughing fit as his throat relaxed.

"Shall we go, then? I'm sure you're eager to see her." He gestured toward the doors.

"Yes. I am.

* * *

They arrived at the apartment not fifteen minutes later, and Jack glanced around apprehensively.

"This is where you live?"

"Yes. It's what we could afford."

Jack "hmm'ed" and followed the Doctor through the door and into their home. A small smile crossed his lips as he saw how cozy the inside was. The Doctor's converse were lying in the hallway next to Rose's black boots. It was something most people would overlook, but he saw the great significance those two pairs of shoes held.

'Together.' He thought.

The Time Lord led his temporary companion to the bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Rose? May I come in?"

"Yes." Came the reply.

He cracked the door and stuck his head in. She was sitting up in bed, poking at her cell phone. "Hi, Love. I have a surprise for you."

"Oh yeah?" She gave him the biggest smile she could, eager to show that she was back to her old self.

The Doctor pushed the door open and revealed Jack.

"Hi, Rosie." He grinned and gave a small wave.

"Jack!" She squealed. "What are you doing here?!"

"Your Doctor called me. He said you might want some friend time."

"He was right!" She patted the bed next to her. "Come sit with me. I missed you."

He crossed to the bed and gave her a warm hug before sitting down next to her. The Doctor leaned up against the doorframe and frowned. The hug had been too long and his hands had rested just a little too low for The Doctor's liking. They were sharing those secret little smiles again, and Jack was in HIS spot. His eyes darkened. He didn't like seeing anyone else in that spot. It was HIS, and it was next to HIS Rose. Angrily, he pushed himself upright and spoke in a falsely happy voice.

"I'm going to make tea. Would you like some?"

"Yes, please!" They both chimed and giggled.

He closed the door with a smile, but when he turned to face the hallway, he wore his Oncoming Storm look. He fumed toward the kitchen, and made as much noise as possible while making the tea. After taking the drinks to them, he went into the living room and tried to distract himself with television. It only took him half an hour to realize that it wouldn't work. He sighed. This was going to be tough.

* * *

The weeks passed at an agonizingly slow pace. Rose recovered quickly, but Jack insisted on staying and "getting in touch with his American side." He respected the pair's sleeping arrangements and stayed on the sofa at night, but even having him in the house put the Doctor on edge. The two were always together, and as much as he didn't like to admit it, he was green with envy.

He had begun to take walks at night to avoid having to spend time with them. Nothing big, just a few laps around the neighborhood while Jack and Rose cuddled on the sofa and watched their shows.

The evening of Jack's twenty-fourth day with them, the Doctor headed out for his walk as usual, and the Immortal asked Rose if they could have a serious chat. She agreed and they sat down at the kitchen table.

"Rose, I want to talk to you about the Doctor."

"What do you want to know?"

"Are you together?"

"Well, yeah. I suppose we are." She smiled and her eyes went kind of distant.

"When did this happen?" His voice was full of gentle concern.

"About a month ago. He took me to the beach. We went into the water and flirted, and then things got a little...Passionate." She giggled. "We went to a motel, and things happened, and since then, we've been together. He loves me and I love him."

"I'm happy for you, Rosie." He took her hands in his. "But, I do have a big question. It's very important and I need you to think hard."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Has the Doctor been acting strangely? Manic or angry?"

She furrowed her brow, trying to think over the past few weeks. "There was one incident. The night before we went to the beach, actually. He was in the bathroom, and I knocked on the door. When he came out, his eyes were huge and he was talking really fast. He just wasn't acting like himself. Then, the night of the accident, we got into a huge fight." She looked down.

"What was the fight about?"

"He came home really angry. I had turned off my phone and he had been trying to reach me. He said he was scared that something had happened to me."

Jack's heart stopped. "And this was the same night you got hit with a brick?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Where does the Doctor go at night?" He demanded.

"He just says he walks around the block. Said he wants to keep his body the way it is. I guess it's his way of getting in his exercise." She shrugged.

"Rose, stay here. Please. I'll be back." He grabbed his coat and bolted out the door.

* * *

The Doctor turned the corner for his second lap around the neighborhood before he felt like he was being watched. He looked around and saw Coll standing on his front porch, watching him intently. The Doctor strolled lazily over and gave a wave from the sidewalk.

"Hello, Coll."

"John. I was just about to come looking for you. I think we need to have a little talk." He replied coolly.

"Oh? What about?"

"I'd like my money, please."

"Oh, that." The Doctor said, casually. "Yeah, I decided I'm not gonna do that." He took a step onto the dealer's front lawn.

"I see." Coll climbed down the stairs and walked over to the Doctor.

"Yep." He said, popping the "P."

"Well, I suppose that's just too damn bad." Coll flashed a bright smile before grabbing the Doctor by his throat and pulling him into the stretch of yard beside his house and almost out of sight. The Doctor's eyes watered and his hands pulled at the dealer's desperately.

"Listen. You owe me money. Wasn't that brick enough of a warning or do I have to do something more drastic?" His knee came up into the Doctor's stomach, and he fell to the ground, coughing.

"I hear your little girlfriend had to go to the hospital. That's too bad. How does it feel? Knowing it's all your fault." He stomped hard on the Doctor's left hand, bringing a scream from his lips.

"I'm sorry? Is this hurting you?" He raised his knee sharply into the Doctor's face, crunching the delicate cartilage in his nose. He lay still on the grass, moaning pathetically.

"Jesus. Why won't you fight back? This is just sad. I want my money in one week!" He stepped over the Doctor's body and went back into his house, slamming the door.

* * *

Jack ran down the street, scanning both sides. Where the hell was he? He kept hearing this sound, and it was making him nervous. It sounded like an injured animal. Wait... He followed the sound to a building a few houses down from their own. His nose picked up the smell of copper. Oh, no.

He quickly covered the area and followed the smell like a dog with his nose to the ground. The sound became louder as he turned down a small alley.

He saw the Doctor laying still on the ground, moaning quietly. His nose was out of place and dripping blood and he was clutching his stomach. Jack could already see his left hand was swollen and turning purple.

He dropped to his knees beside the injured man. He laid a hand on the Doctor's forehead. "Oh, Doctor." He whispered. "What have you done?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Reviews get updates. I have something extra special planned for this next chapter. I have the day off tomorrow, so if I get reviews, you get a chapter :) Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Enjoy :)**

THREE WEEKS EARLIER

Jack was in the bathroom of the small apartment, packing up the few belongings he had brought with him to the states. He bumped into the sink and his travel bottle of shampoo clattered to the floor.

"Damnit!" He hissed and knelt down to search for it. After crawling over the whole bathroom, he found it behind the toilet, laying in a small dusting of white powder. He grabbed the bottle and swiped a finger through the substance so that he could study it closely. It had an acrid smell, and it was a very recognizable one.

"Speed." He whispered, shocked. The powder was still loose and bright white, meaning that it hadn't been there for very long. So, it had to be from either Rose or the Doctor. He couldn't imagine either of them using the drug, but he supposed stranger things had happened.

Jack frowned and thought hard. He could extend his stay. Someone needed to keep an eye on the couple and get things under control. He hated this stupid bet. It was nothing either of them could do, and he knew that it was just going to mess everything up for them.

He stood and put a big smile on his face before opening the door to return to Rose. This was going to be a very, very long process.

* * *

Jack gently helped the Doctor into a sitting position. "Doctor?" He asked quietly. "Who did this and why?"

The Doctor winced as he tried to speak. "An old acquaintance." He managed to croak out.

"Come on. Rose is probably asleep by now. Let me help you get home, and I'll fix you up." He pulled the man to his feet.

Once standing, the Time Lord pulled away from Jack's grasp. "I can walk on my own, thanks."

Jack frowned at the malice in his voice, but simply nodded and started toward home. They walked in silence, the only sounds were the Doctor's occasional sharp intakes of breath when the pain slipped past his mental wall. By the time they reached the apartment, the lights were off and the door was locked. When they got inside, the Doctor was relieved to see that Rose had, in fact, done as Jack predicted and gone to sleep.

The Immortal led the Time Lord to the kitchen and left him at the table to get the first aid kit from the bathroom. When he returned, the Doctor was studying his left hand. His fingers were opening and closing slowly, which meant no break. That was good at least. Jack set down the supplies and sat down in the chair next to the Doctor.

"Doctor. Can I clean you up, please?"

"I'm not a child, Harkness." The Doctor barked, loudly. "I can clean myself up."

They heard the bedroom door open, and within moments, Rose was in the doorway.

"I heard yelling. What's going on?" Hey eyes widened as she took in the Doctor's appearance. "What the hell happened?" She hurried over to him and framed his face in her hands.

Jack cleared his throat and gave her a sheepish smile. "Ah, sorry. That's my fault. The Doc was trying to teach me some weird alien fighting technique and all of my combat training kicked in. He got me good in the ribs though. Don't know how I'm going to move around tomorrow."

Rose glared at him, but her concern was gone. "That wasn't very smart."

"No, it wasn't. Go on back to bed. Doc and I are going to clean up and I promise I will send him in to you."

She nodded and gave the Doctor a soft kiss before returning to the bedroom and closing the door.

"Thanks." The Doctor said quietly, looking at the table.

"It's fine. Now, here's how the rest of tonight is going to go. I'm going to fix your face and hand. Then you're going to tell me what is REALLY going on. This needs to stop now. You're not the same man you used to be. Rose may not see it, but I sure as hell do. Something is going on with her too. She isn't healthy, and I'm going to find out why. But for now, one problem at a time. Okay?"

"Okay." His voice was hoarse and he sounded ashamed.

Jack went about correcting the man's injuries the best he could. He wrapped the Doctor's hand and snapped his nose back into place, despite the man's grunt of pain. He washed off all the blood, and save for two black eyes, a swollen nose, and a gauze wrapping, the Time Lord looked like his usual self.

"Start talking." Jack demanded once they were done.

"Fine. Years ago, before I ever met you or Rose, I had an extended stay at a hospital in New New York."

"Why?"

"Detox." The Time Lord glanced up to gauge Jack's reaction, but his face was impassive. "It was an alien drug, nothing like they have here. I was hooked. I couldn't get off it for anything."

"I see."

"I had no companion, no family, nothing. I was completely alone and it helped me deal with it. Or so I thought. Then one day, after a particularly bad race, the TARDIS landed herself right outside of the hospital doors and shut down. She wouldn't move, refused to even turn back on. That was my wake up call. Even my ship was disgusted with me. I checked in later that day and was released after two months."

"Doc, if that's the case, why did you start back up again?" His voice was quiet, but his tone was serious.

"I didn't plan on it. This guy, the acquaintance, met me on our second day here. He handed me a bag. Didn't charge me or anything. I went to the bathroom to flush it, but I couldn't. Then he just kept coming around, and when I threatened to call the police, he said he had documents linking me to him. Then he told me I had to give him money every month, and that if I didn't, he'd hurt Rose."

"And he's the one who threw the brick?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

Jack sighed heavily. "I can't believe you were so stupid. You should have gotten Rose and left!"

"She's serious about this bet, and so am I."

"Doctor! When is enough enough? You're in trouble with a drug dealer, and there's something wrong with Rose!"

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know exactly what yet. I'm working on that." His eyes suddenly turned a dark, cold, blue. "You need to go to Rose. Tell her what's happened. She loves you. She'll help you through this."

The Doctor looked horrified. "I have to tell her?" Jack nodded and stood up, grabbing his coat and heading toward the door. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Out. You need time alone with her. Be back later. Tell her!"

The Doctor sat alone in the kitchen for a few moments, thinking of what to say. He pushed himself up from the table and crept down the hallway toward the bedroom. Once inside, he flicked on the lamp next to his side of the bed and Rose rolled toward him.

"Doctor? Are you okay?"

"No. We need to talk.

* * *

Jack traced his steps back to the alley where he had found the Doctor. The small white house next to it still had it's lights blazing, despite the late hour. He took the steps two at a time and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a slim man, dressed in dark clothes, with impeccably groomed facial hair.

Jack gave his charmer smile. "Hi, Captain Jack Harkness. Mind if I come in?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you can all see that reviews get updates! Let me know if you want more!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Major whump ahead. Anyways, long chapter tonight. Enjoy!**

"Sorry." Coll said after a moment, temporarily stunned by the friendly smile. "Have we met?"

"Nope. Thought I'd come over and introduce myself. We have a mutual friend. He lives a few houses down." He held his friendly facade.

"Ah." Coll said. "John send you?"

"No. Came on my own. I just wanted to speak to you. May I come in?"

"I suppose so." The man took a step back and Jack came in.

"Nice house. Very clean. Hospital-like."

Coll led Jack to the living room and they sat down across from each other, separated by the coffee table and an awkward silence.

"So...?" Coll began.

"So, I came to tell you something that I'm pretty sure you're not going to like."

"And what's that?" The Dealer leaned back with a small smile.

"I'm going to tell you this only once. Stay away from John and Rose."

"Oh. I see. Why should I?"

"Because I am asking very, very nicely and I am staying very, very calm."

"He owes me money. Until I am paid, I'm not staying away from him. Or the girl. Hey, what's going on there anyway? A month ago they were all over each other. Then she gets hit in the head and BAM! She's snuggled up with you every night. She really gets around, doesn't she? Nice looking little skank, though." As he finished speaking, he noticed the stranger's twitch.

"We're going to talk about debts now? Please!" Jack tilted his head back and laughed. "The way I see it, YOU owe ME." He stood and glowered down menacingly at the slim man.

"What is it that I could possibly owe you?"

"Well, let's see. You ever hear of the phrase 'an eye for an eye?' It's one of my personal favorites. I may not have a brick, but I do have another object that will work just as well." Before the Dealer could process his words, Jack had pulled his Webley from inside his coat and clocked the man across his temple, hard enough to cut deep but not enough to knock him unconscious. He fell to the ground and covered the side of his face with his hand.

"What the fuck?!" He screamed. "I never did anything to you, Man!"

"Personally? No. But you did the worst thing you could have possibly done." He grabbed Coll's hair and yanked his head back, then leaned to whisper in his bloodied ear. "You fucked with my friends." He stood back up. "Now let's see... When I found him, he was holding his stomach. Wonder what you did. You don't mind if I guess do you?"

Jack aimed and threw a hard punch. The man gasped and clutched at his stomach. "Ooh, feel that? That's your liver telling you there's a problem. What else was there? Hmmm."

He trapped the man's hand under his work boot. "This might hurt a little." He bore down with all his weight and moved his foot from side to side, tearing flesh and muscle. "And last but not least."

He stomped on Coll's face, crunching the sole of his boot into his nose. "There. Perfect." He bent down to admire his work. "You going to stay the fuck away?"

The man nodded and whimpered, cradling his hand.

"Then I'll leave you to enjoy your night." He turned on his heel and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Rose, I need to tell you something." The Doctor began.

"You can tell me anything." She said, and reached for him, but he held up a hand.

"You might want to hold off on that until you've heard what I have to say." He took a deep breath, looked down, and spilled everything at once. "Rose, I used to have a drug addiction. It was bad and it landed me in rehab with the cat nuns for months. I got clean and moved on with my life. Right after we moved here, I met this guy and he gave me a bag of speed. I came home and I swear I was going to throw it away, but stuff happened and I used it. Then stuff got serious with us and I told him that he had to stay away and I didn't want it anymore, but he said he could get me arrested for drug use. Then you got hurt, and I confronted him, and I got hurt. It wasn't Jack. I'm sorry." He finally looked at her and saw tears streaming down her face. "Rose?" He tried to put a hand on her arm, but she threw it off angrily.

"Don't touch me! I'm not doing this again! I'm stuck with another stupid druggie! I can't believe this! You travel through time and space...And you're a druggie!" She jumped out of bed and began pacing the room. "He threw that brick didn't he? Your dealer?" She drew out the last word and made a face like she had a bad taste in her mouth.

The Doctor nodded miserably.

"Are you kidding me? I got hit in the head with a freaking brick!"

"I don't expect you to forgive me..."

"Well, good! Because I don't! Get out of this room! You can sleep on the sofa with Jack tonight. I need to think. Just leave me the hell alone!" She pointed to the door.

He climbed out of bed and gave Rose a pleading look. "Please don't do this. Let's talk about it."

She held up her index finger and looked away. "Not now. I need to think."

"Okay. Rose...I love you and I'm so very sorry." He stepped out and closed the door behind him, leaving the woman to her thoughts. Sighing heavily, he walked down the hallway and saw Jack sitting on the sofa.

"Hey." Jack gave the Doctor an awkward little wave.

"Hey, Harkness." The Time Lord sank down onto the sofa next to him. "So, it looks like we're bunkmates tonight."

"Yeah, I heard." He glanced over and gave the man a sympathetic look. "You okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go to bed. Want me to sleep on the floor?"

"No, the sofa is a pullout. I don't mind sharing. I'll even behave myself." He wiggled his eyebrows in attempt at humor, but it seemed to go right over the Doctor's head. They worked together and had the bed set up in no time. After turning out the lights, Jack stripped to his boxers and the Doctor removed his jacket, shirt and shoes, and they got into bed.

About fifteen minutes of silence ticked by before the Doctor spoke. "Jack?"

"Yeah, Doc?"

"I really screwed up, didn't I?" The man's voice was hoarse and the bed was shaking ever so slightly. It took Jack a minute to realize what was actually going on. The Time Lord was crying.

"Ah shit, Doctor." The man rolled over on his side and reached for his bedmate, pulling him close despite the other man's feeble attempts to push away. "It's gonna be alright. She'll come around."

He shook his head against Jack's chest. "You didn't see her face. I don't think there's any going back."

"Look, tomorrow I'll take her out to lunch and talk to her. It's going to be okay. I promise."

He felt the Doctor's breathing become steady and his body relax. His arms tightened around the man protectively. He may be an idiot who got his best friend hurt, but he was also the only idiot who could make her truly happy. He wasn't going to let this come between them.

* * *

The next morning, Rose slipped out of bed and snuck to the kitchen to grab some water. She was trying to be quiet and not wake the Doctor, as she was SO not ready to talk to him, but she couldn't resist peeking into the room. What she saw made her blood boil. Both men were asleep on the pull out sofa, fast asleep. Both were shirtless and Jack was holding the Doctor in a warm embrace.

"What the hell is going on?!" She screeched.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, what did you think? The Doctor showing vulnerability? It has to happen sometime, right? Anyways, I have the next few chapters planned out, and this ending was crucial to how I want them to go. Reviews get an update by tomorrow, early evening! Maybe even tomorrow morning if I feel inspired. REVIEW! :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you enjoy XD**

The men jumped apart.

"Calm down, Rosie. There was only one bed in here, and I guess we just cuddled in our sleep." Jack sat up and stretched.

"Oi, Time Lords don't cuddle." The Doctor piped up, still laying down to avoid having to meet Rose's gaze.

"They do so." The Immortal said. "See? You cuddled with me last night."

"Well, it wasn't on purpose!" He sounded horrified.

"Um, excuse me." Rose said. "If you cuddled in your sleep, what else did you do? You're both naked. Doctor, are you kidding me? Didn't take you too long to move on, huh?"

Jack hopped out of bed and gave Rose a pointed look before pulling the covers off of his bedmate. "See? Not naked."

"Oh." She said quietly. "Sorry for doubting you, Jack." She turned to head back to the bedroom without another word.

* * *

"That was rough." Jack commented once Rose was out of sight.

The Doctor made a sound of acknowledgment and sat up in bed. "She's still angry with me."

"Well, yeah, it's going to take some time. You got her clocked in the head with a brick." The man reached for his clothes and began pulling them on.

"Thanks for the reminder." The Time Lord said dryly as he did the same.

"Let me talk to her, Doc. I'm going to take her out to lunch while you're at work. By the time you get home, I'll have a plan."

But the Doctor was too busy staring out the window to hear him. The Immortal strolled over and peeked out. "What's going on?"

"There's an ambulance at Coll's house. Wonder what's happened." They watched the slim man being carried out on a stretcher.

"Who knows." Jack said, turning away from the window

The Doctor took a quick shower and grabbed his things before heading out to work. As he walked, he sent Rose a text.

Doctor: I love you, and if you're up for it, I'd really like to talk about things tonight. Maybe we could do dinner? Have a good day, Darling.

The entire walk, he kept his phone in his hand, praying for a response. When there was none, he gritted his teeth, put on a fake smile, and entered the building to begin his day.

* * *

It was just after noon and Jack and Rose were sitting in a booth at the diner down the street from the apartment. She had ordered tea and was sipping contentedly. He was glaring down at his cup of coffee, silently wishing for Ianto's brew.

"So, how bad was he last night?" She asked quietly.

"Well, that depends on what you mean by the question." He gave a suggestive smile.

"Emotionally."

"Ah, well... He came clean with you, which wasn't easy to do, and you kicked him out of your bed to go sleep with a man he doesn't really care for. How do you think he was?"

She ducked her head. "I had to, Jack."

"Why?"

"It's a lot of things." She looked up and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "One, he got me hurt. Two, he lied about why it happened. Three, he's a junkie. I'm not doing that again."

"Rosie, he slipped up once. He has a history, a dark one, with drugs. He managed to do it once and then never again because he cares about you and didn't want to mess things up. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"No." She said. "Once is enough."

"Why are you acting like this? What happened to you that was so bad?"

She sighed heavily. "My first real boyfriend, Jimmy Stone... I thought he was going to be a famous musician, so when he showed interest in me, I felt special. More special than all the other girls. I quit school to move in with him because I was so scared he would find someone else. I wanted to be around all the time. A little bit later, he started coming home out of his mind. One of his bandmates introduced him to drugs, and he jumped in head first. He started to get abusive and mean. He stole my money to pay for his addiction. So, I cut my losses and left before it got too bad."

Jack stared at her for a moment. "You know the Doc isn't Jimmy Stone, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Jack. I just refuse to get into another relationship with someone who does drugs."

"Did drugs, Rosie!" He raised his voice, drawing looks from across the room. "Sorry. Did drugs. Got over it. Had one tiny slip up."

"I got hurt because of it."

"And you don't know how bad he feels. Last night, he went to the man's house to try and stand up to him. He got hurt pretty badly, but he did it anyway."

She looked down at her cup. "He did? How bad?"

"Well, I snapped his nose back into place, for one. His hand is messed up pretty badly, and he probably had some bruising in his stomach muscles."

"Oh." She sighed. "Oh, Jack, what do I do?"

"He needs you, Rose. He's not going to get through all this shit without you. If you're not willing to help him, you need to pack up and go home to your mother." He stood and went to pay the bill, leaving her alone at the table.

She pulled her phone from her pocket and saw she had one message from the Doctor. After reading it, her eyes filled with tears.

Rose: I love you, too. Yes, we can talk. I've got things to tell you too.

Jack returned as she hit send. She glanced up. "We're going to talk tonight."

His smile was genuine. "Good. Now that that's taken care of, I have something to say."

"Oh?" She returned the smile.

"I behaved myself last night, but if you send your boyfriend back to my bed again, I won't. He's got such an adorably scrawny body." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Speaking of which, why were you really cuddling?"

"He won't want me to tell you."

"But you will anyway because you're my best friend?" She batted her eyelashes.

"He was crying and I held him." Jack blurted out.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"He realized how bad he'd messed up, and he was upset. So, I hugged him and I guess we fell asleep. Oops."

She smiled and reached for his hand. "Thanks for taking care of him."

"You're welcome, Rosie."

* * *

The Doctor felt his phone buzz in his pocket, but the gun being pointed at his chest was enough to keep him from checking it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, what'd you think? Is it good? Reviews get updates! Promise!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Enjoy, Loves :)**

He had set out after work with good intentions. After working on his plans all day, he clocked out and headed directly to the small grocery store a few blocks over. He had decided that he was going to kick Jack out for a few hours, make Rose a nice dinner, and talk to her about everything.

Well, that isn't what happened.

He had gone to the grocery store, as planned. What he hadn't planned on was it being held up as he approached the register.

The man was waving a gun wildly, ordering the customers and staff to the ground. He carefully watched the only cashier on duty to make sure no buttons were pressed as she moved to the ground.

He then began to check each man's pockets and each woman's purse, looking for cash. He didn't bother opening the register or the safe. The man eventually made it over to the Doctor and bent down next to him. The Time Lord's sat up defiantly and gave the man a hard look.

The man groaned in frustration. "Look, man. Don't do this. I got a deadline and I have to make it."

The Doctor had seen this man before, but he could not, for the life of him, remember where. "I can't help you." He said simply. "I can't give you my wallet."

The man moved over to the woman laying next to the Time Lord and rummaged through her purse. "I owe someone a lot of money. I'm not fucking around." He sighed in frustration. "Now, stop distracting me!"

"How much do you owe?"

He moved to the man behind him and yanked out the still man's wallet. "Three hundred this month and every month for eternity." He muttered. "Not that it's any of your business."

Then it dawned on him. His mind flashed back to the night he had spied on the Dealer and his client. The man was that client.

"Coll." The Doctor whispered and the man's head shot up from the wallet to stare at him.

"How did-I don't know what you're talking about." The man shoved himself up from the floor and fled the store, leaving a large group of terrified shoppers to collect themselves.

The Doctor tossed a few bills at the shaken cashier and hurried out the doors.

Half an hour later, the Doctor arrived home to find Jack and Rose playing cards at the kitchen table. He quickly shooed Jack out of the house and directed him to the nearest bar. Rose was still a little quiet, but she did give him a wide smile when he unpacked the grocery bags. Once dinner was prepared, he set the table and sat down across from her.

"This looks great, Doctor." She reached for his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "Didn't know you knew how to cook."

"Oi! I'm over nine hundred years old. Course I know how to cook."

She giggled, sounding like herself again. "Well, it's delicious."

"Good. Now, shall we get down to the real talking?" She nodded and he launched into his version of things. He told her everything about the dealer, his slip up, what caused the accident, and he ended with recognizing the man at the grocery store.

Rose thanked him for his honesty and told him about her past. Jimmy, the drugs, the sex, and the debt.

By the time a very drunk Jack found his way back to the house, the couple was cuddled close on the sofa, watching television.

They gave Jack his couch and retired to the bedroom, with both of them just a bit nervous and unsure of how to act around each other. Finally, Rose took the lead. She stripped down to nothing and climbed into bed, patting the spot next to her. He followed suit and clicked off the light.

After a few moments in the darkness, The Doctor cleared his throat. "Thank you."

She turned on her side to face him. "For what?"

"Listening. I love you, Rose."

She scooted closer and snuggled against his chest. "I love you too, My Doctor."

He leaned his head down for a kiss, and she eagerly reciprocated. One of his hands slid down to her waist and pulled her flush against him, earning a moan. She allowed it for a few more moments before gently pushing against his chest, ending the kiss.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing, really. I just want to take things slow. Trust doesn't come back the moment you tell the truth."

He thought for a moment. "You're absolutely right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She nuzzled his neck softly and he growled. "Oops." Then she did it again, eliciting another growl. "Oh, to hell with slow." And her lips met his again.

Jack lay on the sofa in the living room, listening, quite unashamedly, to the conversation going on in the back of the apartment. He smiled and stacked his hands behind his head, thinking back to the events of earlier in the evening. He'd met a very nice girl, let her buy him drinks, and then showed her a picture of his boyfriend. She'd gotten mad, called him a tease, and stormed off. The drinks were good, though.

It had been quiet in their bedroom for about an hour when he heard their door creak open. He watched Rose tiptoe into the bathroom and neglect to close the door completely behind her.

'Guess she thinks I'm asleep,' he thought.

Then he heard it. This horrible retching sound coming from the bathroom. He jumped off the sofa and ran to the bathroom, ready to hold her hair or get water, whatever she needed. When he pushed the door open, he saw Rose sitting on the floor in front of the toilet, finger deep down her throat. Her hair was pulled back, hiding nothing and making it quite obvious what she was doing.

"Jesus, Rose." He hissed angrily.

She jumped and stared at him for a moment before the tears began to run down her face.

"I just want to be perfect for My Doctor." She whispered.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Reviews get updates!**


	16. Chapter 16

Jack shouldered the door open and hauled Rose to her feet.

"What the hell are you thinking, Rose?!" He hissed, shaking her shoulders.

"I want to be perfect!" She said, yanking herself out of his hands. "The Doctor has a million choices from a million planets. I have to stand out."

"No, you don't. He chose you. Get your head out of your ass, you stupid girl!" He grabbed her arm and hauled her into the kitchen, shoving her down into one of the chairs. After getting her a glass of water, he sat down across from her.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you two. It's only one year. One year! He turns into some weak willed pansy and you turn into an anorexic giddy girl!" He sighed and covered his face with his hands for a moment.

"Please don't tell him." Rose whispered.

He glanced up and his heart broke. She was clutching the glass of water and tears were streaking down her face.

"Rosie, it's not fair to keep him in the dark. Either you tell him or I will. But, you need to get better, and I'm staying until you do."

"Thank you."

"Sure." He walked over to her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "But this isn't going to be easy. We are going to have a real talk about this in the morning and I am going to be watching you like a hawk. Understood?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Jack. You've been so good to us." She stood and turned to face the Immortal.

"You're my friends. I want you to be happy and healthy." He said simply.

"But, I have to wonder." She said, and tilted her head to the side. "If anyone's been good to you lately?"

He smiled. "Oh, I have someone who takes care of me."

She stepped back. "I need some one-on-one friend time. Can we watch some telly or something?"

"Sure. Why don't you go clean up and meet me on the sofa?"

She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, applied her makeup, and walked back to the living room. Jack was sitting on the couch, and when he saw her, he patted the spot next to him. She strolled over and settled down next to him, snuggling close. They watched the screen for a few moments before Rose tilted her head to look up at him.

"Hey Jack?" She asked, moving her voice down a few octaves.

"Yeah?" He asked, eyes still glued to the screen.

"You know, you don't HAVE to tell the Doctor what you saw."

He groaned. "Then you do, Rose. You don't need to be doing that shit anyway. You're fine the way you are."

She smiled and moved a bit closer. "You think I look good, Jack?"

"Course I do, Rosie." He gave her a warm smile.

She nuzzled his neck and felt him stiffen slightly. "I've always thought you were attractive. You know, I've got an idea."

"Yeah? What's that?" He didn't move away, but he didn't move any closer either.

"Well, if you did me a favor, I could do you a favor." She turned so she was facing the Immortal and leaned back so the light caressed her breasts in the best way possible.

"What kind of favor?" He asked with a great deal of uncertainty.

"Welllllllll." She dragged the word out. "I know you've been lonely here without your boyfriend. It is a man, right?" He nodded mutely. "How about I make you a little less lonely, and you keep my secret?"

She slid onto his lap and straddled him before he could react. "Don't say anything, Jack. It'll be our little secret."

Then she fused her lips to his.

* * *

The Doctor woke with a start. He felt the other side of the bed and found it to be empty and cold. He heard voices coming from the living room, and after throwing on a pair of pyjamas, he stepped out into the hall to follow them.

What he heard stopped him dead in his tracks.

"You know, you don't HAVE to tell the Doctor what you saw."

What the hell?

"Then you do, Rose. You don't need to be doing that shit anyway. You're fine the way you are."

He listened for a few more moments, expecting a perfectly reasonable explanation. It never came.

"Don't say anything, Jack. It'll be our little secret."

He couldn't help himself and peeked in. His beloved Rose, wearing a tiny pair of shorts and a tank top, was straddling Jack, kissing him deeply. He watched in horror, trying to decide what to do.

Jack decided for him.

He pushed her away, almost knocking her to the floor.

"Jesus Christ, Rose! What is wrong with you?!"

He stood and started pacing around the room. "Your lover is in the back bedroom, asleep! What in the hell makes you think I would be okay with that? Yeah, you're attractive and a year ago I'd have jumped at the chance to fuck you. But things are different now!"

"I'm sorry, Jack. I just thought-"

"No! You didn't think! Well, I suppose you did a little. You only thought about yourself! The Doctor would have understood and helped you through your body image issues. But no! You didn't want to tell him. You wanted him to be the only one with a problem. So instead of manning up and telling him, you went and screwed things up even more!"

Nothing from Rose. She just sat there, stubborn as always.

He grabbed his coat from the back of the door. "I'm going out. Do whatever the hell you want tonight. I'll be back in the morning. You have til tomorrow night to tell the Doc what you did, or I'm taking him out for drinks, just us guys, and I'll tell him!" He stormed out and slammed the door.

The Doctor hurried back to the bed and lay there for a moment, thinking about what he had just witnessed.

After about half an hour, Rose snuck back into the bedroom. He pretended to be asleep, and she curled up next to him as if nothing had happened.

But it had.

She had snogged Harkness.

And HE had pushed HER away.

Once he was sure Rose was asleep, he reached for his phone and sent a quick message.

Doctor: Thank you, Harkness.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: **There was a very specific reason for Rose's actions. They'll become quite clear in the next chapter. It will be up tomorrow if people want it. Review and let me know you do!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the delay guys. I had court yesterday. Something devastating happened to me when I was a child and I faced my abuser in front of our entire family. I was called a liar and ridiculed. Things have been really difficult and I was unable to write. I thank you for your support. This seems to be the only place I am accepted anymore and I love you all greatly for your continued support of my stories.**

Jack entered the first bar he could find and ordered a straight Vodka, not in the mood for sugarcoating anything, even his drinks. After his third glass, his phone buzzed and he frowned down at it.

Doctor: Thank you, Harkness.

His blood went cold.

Jack: For what, Doc?

After drumming his fingers nervously on the bar, the answer came.

Doctor: I saw you push her away.

Jack: Shit. What are you going to do?

Doctor: I don't know yet.

Jack: When all else fails, alcohol helps. I'm at Brand's.

The Doctor looked at the sleeping Rose. After a moment, he slid out of bed, dressed in his suit, and left the home. He walked the half mile to Brand's quickly and sought out the Immortal. The man had moved to a booth in the back and was nursing what couldn't be his first drink.

Jack gave the Time Lord a guilty smile as he slid in across from him. "Heya, Doc." He mumbled.

The Doctor nodded. "Jack."

Jack signaled the waitress and she brought the Doctor a Vodka. He reached for it and made a face at the first sip.

"So..." Jack began. "Can I ask what all you heard?"

"I heard you say that she had to tell me something. I also heard her try to convince you otherwise. Then I saw her climb on top of you and snog the hell out of you."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I had no idea she was going to do that. She's always flirty, but you know, it's how she is." He looked down at his drink and downed it.

"I know. What is she hiding from me?"

"I shouldn't tell you, Doc. I promised I'd wait."

"Yeah, well, after what she did I deserve to know." He met Jack's eyes. "Please."

"Fine." The man reached for the Doctor's glass and took a sip from it. "She's got this skewed vision of herself. She says that you could have anyone from anywhere and says she's got to shine among them. So she throws up after she eats."

"Sorry, what?" The Doctor looked truly puzzled.

"She throws up after she eats to lose weight. She wants to be thinner."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The Doctor thought for a moment before pulling his glass back over to his side of the table. "I think I'm going to need more of these." He tilted his head and poured the liquor down his throat.

Hours later, the pair was preparing to leave the bar. The Doctor had lost his tie somewhere under the table, and part of Jack's shirt was soaking wet.

"I think I may be a bit drunk, my dear Cap-i-tan." The Doctor chuckled as they left the building.

"I think you're right. What happened to your Superior Time Lord Biology?" He replied, quite a bit more sober than his companion. Years of building up his stamina did help out every now and then.

"I guess I can't drink human liquor. It's only time lord liquor. The hell do they put in it?"

"Um, alcohol?" The pair dissolved into giggles.

As they walked, Jack kept having to pull the Doctor back onto the sidewalk. He was absolutely incapable of walking in a straight line.

After a bit, the Doctor stopped and looked at the other man. "Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?" Jack answered, trying to pull him along.

"I'm going to vomit." He said and promptly threw up all over himself.

"Aw, shit." The other man cursed. "Come on. We need to get you home." He threw an arm around the Doctor's waist and dragged him home.

"Now, shh. We need to be quiet unless you want to see Rose right now." Jack unlocked the door and helped the other man inside. Once the door was closed, he hauled the drunk man into the bathroom. He quickly helped him out of his clothes and into pyjamas.

The Time Lord stalled at the door, staring at his bedroom with visible distaste. "Do I have to go in there?"

"No, come on. I'll pull out the bed and you can stay with me tonight." They went out into the living room and Jack rushed to get the bed ready. After it was made, the two climbed under the covers and lay still in the darkness.

The Doctor rolled over toward Jack. "Hey Jack?"

"Yes, Doctor?" The man's voice was laced with irritation. It was late, the sun was almost up, and he was tired.

"You saw me naked." The drunk Time Lord snickered.

"I averted my eyes." He rolled onto his back and sighed.

"Didn't."

"Doctor, I'm so far from in the mood for this." He groaned.

There was a blissful silence for about twenty minutes before the Doctor spoke again.

"Jack?" He sounded considerably more sober this time.

"Yeah?" Jack had given up on sleep at that point.

"What am I going to do with Rose?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." The Time Lord sighed. "Part of me wants to run to the TARDIS and fly away. Part of me wants to go into the bedroom and confront her. Part of me wants to pretend like her bribing you was a slip up."

Jack sat up against the sofa cushions and looked down at his bedmate. "I know, Doc. I wish I could help. I've been here a month and haven't really done any good."

The Doctor smiled in the darkness. "You have, too. You got me straight."

"True. But, now Rose. I don't know how to help this, other than watching her twenty-four seven."

"Maybe it's what we have to do."

"Maybe so..."

"This might be an odd thing to ask..." The Doctor began. "But, did you like it?"

"Like what?"

"Seeing me naked." The Time Lord mumbled under his breath.

"Ah, not quite sure how to answer that." Jack choked out.

"It's quite simple. Yes or no."

"Yes. I did. Why does it matter?"

"Well, Rose told me something you'd said. That if I ended up in your bed again you wouldn't behave yourself."

"Oh. I meant it at the time, but not now."

Jack slid back down onto his back. "Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"I have."

"So, what is it?"

"Yes, Doctor." Came Rose's voice from the hallway. "What are you going to do with me?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Let me know what you think...Again, I apologize for the odd chapter and long wait time. It's just been really hard to do all this alone with no support. **


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the delay...It's been a really, really rough week. I'm trying to stay positive but...I don't know. Seeing all your wonderful reviews when I wake up helps me make it though. :)**

She stepped into the light, a murderous look in her eyes.

The Doctor stood and faced her. "Rose. We need to talk."

"Oh, we do? Seems like you two have been doing plenty of talking without me!" Despite her anger, she moved closer and sat down next to them.

"Yes, Rose. Look, I know what's going on and I want to help you. But before I can, I need to know why you tried to jump Jack."

She looked down, her cheeks burning. "Can we talk about this in the morning? I don't really know what to say right now."

"Fine. But we WILL talk about it in the morning."

She nodded. "Will you come to bed?"

"I'm sorry, but no. Not until we've talked about things and decided what to do."

"Okay." She bent down to kiss the Doctor's cheek and turned to head back to the bedroom.

"Oh, and Rosie?" Jack said. "I'll be watching the bathroom all night."

She fled, tears running down her cheeks.

Jack and the Doctor watched Rose run down the hallway, and after a moment, heard the door slam.

"How do you feel, Doc?"

"Tired, for one. Unsure of how I feel about Rose right now."

They climbed back into bed and lay quietly in the darkness.

"Do you need another snuggle?" Jack asked playfully.

"No, Jack." He sounded annoyed.

"Just trying to break the tension, my dear Time Lord." He giggled.

"Go to sleep, Jack."

"Fine, but just know that you wound me."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and scooted over toward Jack. "There. I'm close by. Now go to sleep."

The next morning came faster than any of them had wanted. Rose wasn't looking forward to explaining herself to the Doctor, the Doctor wanted more sleep, and Jack was enjoying his cocoon of warmth in bed with his friend.

Despite wanting to delay it as much as they could, they all rose with the sun. Jack had gone out for breakfast, leaving the Doctor and Rose alone to talk. They sat on the sofa with their tea, and stared awkwardly at each other.

"So, Rose. I'm going to ask you again." He began. "Why did you try to engage in lascivious activities with Jack last night?"

She sighed heavily. "Because I was trying to convince him to keep my secret."

"And what secret was that?"

"I'm bulimic." She whispered.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long, Rose?" He yelled, making her flinch.

"Since the beach. When you fell asleep in the room, I went to the bathroom and threw up." She spoke quietly, guilt seeping through her voice.

"Why?"

"Well, because I got to thinking. You could have absolutely anyone in the entire world. Anyone. You even chose someone else and didn't think twice about me. You left me on an alien ship with Mickey! So, when you finally decided you actually wanted me, I realized that I had to be something different. So I decided to be skinny."

His heart melted just the smallest bit. "Oh, Rose. I didn't realize you were upset over that."

"Really? You abandoned me with my ex-boyfriend on a ship made of humans to go spend your life with freaking Reinette, and you didn't think I'd be upset?" Her voice was getting louder and louder.

"Well, you never said anything."

"Of course I didn't! You always act like you don't have human emotions! How could you handle a jealous teenage girl on your spaceship?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh!" She leaned back to take a breath to avoid becoming too upset.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I didn't think." He reached for her hand.

She yanked it out of his reach. "No, you didn't."

"Look, I'm sorry that you are upset, but throwing up isn't going to make it any better. I love you, no matter what you look like. I'm over nine hundred years old, and I've never felt this way about anyone. So, you already do stand out!"

"Oh."

"I got my shit together, Rose Tyler. Now it's your turn. You either cut this out or I'm taking you home."

"What?" She cried. "You can't!"

"I can and I will! I'm sorry my stupidity led you to feel this way, but you need to buck up."

They heard the door open and Jack walked in, smelling of bacon and coffee.

"Oh, oops. Am I interrupting?"

"Nope. We were just finishing up." The Doctor said, standing up and stretching. "I'm going to take a shower. I'm already late for work."

He went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Jack sat on the sofa next to Rose and gave her a concerned look.

"How'd it go, Rosie?"

"Not good. We both got angry, but I think we got our anger out."

"That's good though, isn't it?"

"No. I yelled at him about Reinette, which was almost a year ago. Then he told me that after nine hundred years, I was the first girl to make him feel the way he does."

"Yeah, I can see the problem." He agreed.

"Jack?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Help me get better."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Reviews get an update tomorrow. Promise. Thanks, guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: There is bad news at the end of this chapter, but I have offered something that I hope will make it a little sweeter. I really want to make you all happy, so take my offer seriously! Happy reading :)**

The Doctor left the apartment without a word to either of them. Rose stayed close to Jack all day, trying to prove that she was willing to work on her problem. When it came time for her to shower, she even asked him to sit outside so she wouldn't be tempted. They talked in depth about her her feelings concerning the Reinette incident, which she grudgingly admitted was jealousy.

"You know you have to explain it to him, right?" Jack said, over a large dinner.

"I already did." She mumbled around a mouthful of food.

"No, you yelled at him. That's not the same thing."

She sighed. "I know."

"Then I'm going to let you two have your space tonight. But, Rose, I'm not staying forever. As soon as you're well, I'm leaving."

Rose nodded sadly. "I understand. You must miss your boyfriend."

"I do." He smiled.

"I'm serious about getting better, Jack."

"I know." He reached for her hand and squeezed.

Hours later, the Doctor returned from work. Jack was nowhere to be found, and Rose was curled up on the sofa waiting for him.

She stood and raised a hand to chest level. "Doctor, I know you're angry with me, but please. Sit down with me and let me explain."

He sighed angrily but plopped down on the couch and looked at her expectantly. "Well?"

"Okay, so I know I yelled at you this morning, but I'm not going to do that this time. I began throwing up to get skinnier. I know it was stupid, and the urge is still there, but I'm not going to do it again. When you left us to stay with Reinette, something inside me snapped. I was angry, but determined not to show it. I couldn't understand why you'd want her and not me. Then, when you finally did choose me, I did something stupid. Instead of being happy that you did, I thought about Reinette. I thought about her tiny frame and I figured that's what you liked. So, I went into the bathroom and threw up, which turned into a bunch of times. But, I've realized that I should just be happy that the most remarkable man in the universe even wants me. So, if you'll still have me, I want to be the Rose you fell in love with."

He stayed silent for several minutes, his eyes closed and his head tilted back. Then, he opened them and looked at her.

"Of course I still want you, Rose."

Tears began to leak from her eyes and she moved closer to him. "I'm so sorry, Doctor."

"I'm sorry, too." He opened his arms and she fell into them, loving the feeling of him cradling her against his chest.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think we're cut out for human life."

His laugh rumbled against her face. "Neither do I."

"I want to go home."

His arms loosened and she sat up.

"If that's really what you want, I can take you back to your mother tomorrow morning." The look on his face made her heart ache.

"That would be nice and all, but that isn't my home anymore." She nudged him. "I want to go HOME."

"You mean the TARDIS?" He whispered.

"Yes, you git."

His hug knocked her onto her back. "Oof!" She exclaimed with a giggle.

Their eyes met and his lips descended on hers. She twined her fingers in her hair and let out a soft moan. He growled possessively and slid his hands under her bum, pulling her up and flush against him.

They continued this for a while before Rose broke the kiss.

"We have a perfectly good bedroom, you know."

"Don't care. Not moving." He kissed her again and pulled her closer. His hips began to move in small circles against him and she lolled her head back, gasping. He took that as an invitation to explore, and he did, kissing his way down her neck.

Once he reached the collar of her shirt, he became discouraged. Rose fixed the situation by sitting up as much as he would allow, and pulling it off, leaving her in a lacy black and pink bra. He hummed appreciatively and leaned down to trail kisses down her collarbone and sternum. Once he was down between her breasts, he moved his head side to side, moaning into her cleavage.

She reached beneath his chin to unclasp her bra, freeing her breasts. His mouth immediately moved to the right one, cupping it and teasing the nipple with his tongue and teeth. She arched her back and cradled his head in her hands.

His other hand slid down her bare belly to rest at the waistband of her jeans, subtly unbuttoning and unzipping them. His fingers crept lower and lower until he found her slit, hot and wet. He groaned and pushed her jeans down her legs. She eagerly helped, kicking them off, but pressing a hand to his chest.

"You, my dearest Doctor, have too many clothes on." She herself was left in just a pair of pink knickers.

"So I do." He grinned and stood in front of her. He began by sliding the suit jacket off his shoulders. Then came the buttons on his shirt. The shirt fell to the ground as he undid the fly of his trousers. He slid them and his boxers down, revealing his whole self to Rose.

"You're beautiful, Doctor." She smiled.

"Oi, that's not very manly!" He put his hands on his hips, no longer caring about his nakedness.

"Sorry, Doctor. You're very sexy."

"Mmm, that's better." He went back to the sofa, laying Rose down under him. He fitted himself between her legs and pressed his forehead to hers. "Ready?"

She nodded and he leaned forward, pressing himself against her entrance. Her legs widened and he thrust, filling her up instantly.

"Oh, God!" She wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him in closer.

He began to move, sweet delicious thrusts that drew them both closer and closer to the edge. His fingers moved between them, drawing small circles on her clit. They moved in perfect sync, her nails digging into his back.

That's when the front door opened.

"Oh, shit!" Jack yelped.

"Oh, shit!" They yelped in return. The Doctor grabbed his shirt off the floor, tossed it to Rose, and scrambled to pull his pants on.

"Come on, Man!" Jack complained. "I sleep there!"

"Not for long. We're going home. And right now, we're going to the bedroom. Good night." The Doctor bowed his head and scooped Rose up. "Fresh sheets are in the closet." Then they disappeared down the hall and into the bedroom.

Jack chuckled and went to retrieve the sheets. He heard moans and gasps coming from the bedroom and that only made him smile wider. Once the bed was made, he climbed in, shut off the light, and pulled out his phone.

Jack: Work's finally done. I'm coming home, Love.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story will have twenty chapters. I'm sorry, Guys. Thanks for being so good to me and being such loyal readers. If you have any prompts you would like to give me, message me or put them in your review. I will do my very best to write a story for each and every one, as my thanks to you. (: **


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Last chapter, guys. Please let me know what you think!**

The next morning was a bright and sunny one. The three were excited about going home and everyone was in a wonderful mood. The Doctor was preparing to go and speak with the landlords, Rose was at the table eating breakfast, and Jack was engrossed in a text conversation.

"Who're you talking to?" Rose asked teasingly.

"No one." He said, still looking down at his phone.

She yanked it out of his hands and the Doctor lunged at Jack, landing on his lap and bracing him to the chair.

"I can't wait to see you, my love." She read. "As soon as I do, I'm going to-oh my." Her face flushed and she set the phone down on the table.

"Serves you right, reading my phone." Jack said, his voice muffled by the Doctor's body in front of him.

"Doctor, let him up."

The Time Lord did as she said and climbed off of Jack, laughing.

"What did you see, Rose?" Jack asked casually, knowing full well what the answer was.

"I didn't see anything!" She squeaked, and the Doctor cocked his head.

"Yeah, Rose. What DID you see?" He chimed in.

"You know, Doctor. I believe she saw a picture of my boyfriend's junk." Jack replied conversationally, reaching for Rose's plate.

"Did you now?" He chuckled.

"I'm going to pack!" She squealed, and ran toward the bedroom.

The Doctor sat across from the Immortal at the table, knotting his tie. "I never got a chance to truly thank you in person."

"Don't worry about it, Doc. I came here to help, and I did."

The Time Lord stood and pulled on his coat. "Still. Thank you. Alright, when I get back, we'll head to the TARDIS." He walked out the door and pulled it closed behind him.

* * *

Two hours later, the Doctor returned home. Jack and Rose were curled up on the sofa soaking in one last bit of American television.

"All set?" He asked them, and they both nodded. They gathered their bags up, and the Doctor locked the door one last time. Then he led his two companions down the street and into the alley he had parked the TARDIS in almost a year before. After fussing with the lock for a few moments, the door swung open and they filed inside.

"Oh, hello, Sexy!" The Doctor exclaimed, bounding up the steps to the console. "Did you miss me?" He asked her, slowly stroking the bar.

"Um, Doctor? Shall we leave you alone?" Rose giggled.

"Hmm? Oh, no, sorry!" He turned and leaned back, resting against it. "So, Jack. I know you're eager to return home, but I need to drift in the vortex for a little while before I try a trip with a real destination. I want to make sure she's up and fully functional. Alright?"

The Immortal nodded, but The Time Lord could tell he was crushed. "I'm sorry. As soon as I'm sure she's fine, I'll get you back."

He nodded again. "I'm going to grab a few hours of sleep. Something tells me I won't be getting much once I'm home." With that, the man turned and went to go find a spare bedroom.

Rose climbed the steps and walked over to her lover. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Welcome home." He whispered in her ear.

"It's good to be home, Doctor."

* * *

Rose had just reached her room and started unpacking when she felt the floor begin to vibrate under her feet. The familiar whooshing sound brought a smile to her face. Before she knew it, she was on her old bed, lulled to sleep by the sounds of time travel.

A few hours later, there came a knock at the door, but still she slept. The visitor knocked for another minute or so before cracking the door.

"Rose?" Jack poked his head in.

"Go away. Sleeping." She mumbled from under the covers.

"I'm heading out." He moved to the bed and sat down next to her.

She peeked out. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we're in Cardiff. Have been for a few hours. I went and said my hellos, took care of some work, and came back. I wanted to say goodbye."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Rosie." He ruffled her already messy hair. "But Ianto has shared me long enough. I need to get back to him." He leaned over and encased her in a warm hug. "Be good. Don't do anything stupid, alright?"

"Okay, Jack. Text me?"

He chuckled. "That sounds so wonderfully human. Goodbye, Rose."

Her eyes slipped shut as he closed the door behind him.

When they opened again, the first thing she noticed was the still-steaming mug of tea on her nightstand. There was a note, written in surprisingly elegant handwriting propped up in front of it.

Rose,

You've slept a long time. Hope you're feeling okay. I took care of some repairs and am most likely in the media room. I couldn't sleep. I hope to see you tonight, but if not, I'll just see you tomorrow. Sleep well.

The Doctor

She climbed out of bed, changed into a pair of silky red pajama shorts and a black vest top, grabbed her mug, and padded down the hallway to the media room. Just as the note had said, the Doctor was sprawled out on the sofa, watching a movie. Upon seeing Rose, he paused the video stream and patted the next cushion. She curled up next to him and placed her feet in his lap.

"What are we watching?"

"Donnie Darko." He answered, reaching for her feet and massaging them gently.

"Ah, that feels good. And I love this movie." She settled herself into the cushions and glanced over at the screen.

"Hey, Rose?"

"Mmm?"

"I was thinking, the TARDIS is moving a bit slow. I may need to jettison a few rooms."

"Like what?" She looked back at him.

"Oh, just random rooms. And a few bedrooms as well."

"You mean mine." Her voice turned cold. "Damnit, Doctor. If you want me to go home, just say so!" She pulled her feet out of his lap.

"Wait, Rose! I'm an idiot. I was trying to be romantic, but I didn't set it up right! I want you to move into my room!" The words tumbled out of his mouth quickly, before he had a chance to filter them.

"Oh. Well, duh." She giggled.

"You will?"

"If you keep up the foot rub." She grinned and her feet found their way back to his lap.

"Anything for you, My Rose."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I didn't get too many prompts. I was so sad to see this story end, and I hope that you all were too. I'm offering again...Anyone that would like a story written for them, let me know :) I love prompts and challenges. Please, though. Review? :D**


End file.
